


Punishment Time (All-Stars Edition)

by ETNMystic



Series: Punishment Time Resurrected [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Death, Don't @ Me, Execution, F/M, Motives, Murder, Punishment, Secrets, every single one of them will die at least once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: I've decided I want to take on TheEmoAuthor's legacy, and write executions for all four seasons contestants, who are already tormented enough.
Relationships: The Hollywood Star | Gabbie Hanna/The Enforcer | Destorm Power
Series: Punishment Time Resurrected [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589506
Comments: 29
Kudos: 20





	1. Welcome to Hope's Peak

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Punishment Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157918) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Hey, so I've decided to take on the legacy that TheEmoAuthor left behind and write executions for our already-tormented ETN guests. And I'm going to start with our All-Star season! So that means you'll possibly get to watch your favorite get executed twice!

A few things to note:

  1. They're all high school age just like in canon Dangan Ronpa.
  2. For each chapter, everyone will be alive again, save for the victim.
  3. The victims and culprits are (kinda) random.
  4. Their executions will probably have something to do with their role in that season, their channel, something in their personality, possibly their death in the show, etc,.



First up is our Aviator with a hero's heart. Maybe his execution will fail........?


	2. The Final Flight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Flight.  
> Ultimate Aviator Alex Burriss' Execution.

"Well!" Monokuma smirks.  
"It looks to me like you've cracked this case wide open! Please cast your votes using the tablets in your podium. And make triple-sure you vote for someone or else punishment awaits!"

 _You're smart,_ Alex keeps telling himself.  
 _You're smart._

He doesn't _feel_ smart, though. Far from it. He's 99% certain that he's going to be pinned as the culprit for the murder of the Ultimate Hollywood Star, Gabbie Hanna. And all because of that stupid motive video!

* * *

He'd seen his parents, Andrew, Aaron, and Mariah on the couch in the living room. They all were congratulating him for getting into Hope's Peak, how proud they were of him. They were all smiling and laughing, they all looked so happy, and he felt happy too! But then he received the shock of his life: the video went static, but showed clips of the family struggling against men in black suits, the screams piercing his ear drums. Finally it showed the house in darkness and ruins, his family nowhere to be found. That meant one of two things: his family was either in danger or already dead. Either way he _had_ to find out.

What made this whole situation even worse was that Alex actually hadn't meant to kill Gabbie. Hell, she wasn't even his target! He didn't really mind her all that much. In fact he kinda liked hanging out with her. Sure, she'd gotten on his nerves a bit a few times, but overall she was a fun person to be around. She was also very different from typical Hollywood Stars. She didn't treat any of the other students, or anyone for that matter, like they were beneath her. Instead she was kind and down-to-earth and as a bonus she had, as Colleen put it, "the cutest laugh." And she was right. Gabbie and Alex once had an impromptu splash fight in the pool and her laughter was music to his ears. It was full of so much genuine happiness in spite of that stupid bear and his desire for despair. And in that moment, it was like they were little kids, just having fun at the pool on a hot summer's day without any care and having all the time in the world.

But even the best things have to come to an end. 

When Alex and Gabbie saw their motive videos, they were seated next to each other. And Gabbie was one of the first to leave the room. 

"Gabbie, wait!" he called after her.

He searched the entire school only to find her curled up in a ball crying. Alex sat beside her.

"Genevieve....Cecelia......Monica......." she cried, her voice trembling.  
"What if my entire family's dead?!"

She began to hyperventilate, and Alex wasn't entirely sure what to do. But thank God, Colleen had found the pair.

"Deep breaths, dear," Colleen told her calmly.  
"Deep breaths."

"We're gonna get through this," Alex promised.  
"We can't let that bear ruin our hope. We just have to stick together."

All three of them formed a crying group hug. But in the back of Alex's mind, he was planning to get out. He _had_ to know if his family was okay!

* * *

His first step was to find a target, and for him, it was no contest. Destorm Power, the Ultimate Enforcer, had to go. He'd been picking on Alex since day 1 and making his life miserable. Alex's next step was to figure out a murder plan. He decided to challenge Destorm to a swimming competition, first by running on and jumping off of the two diving boards, and then doing as many laps as you could. The first one to collapse of exhaustion would lose. He knew that the Enforcer would never turn down the chance to one-up him. 

About an hour before Destorm was supposed to arrive, Alex had stolen a bottle of vegetable oil from the kitchen, went to one of the diving boards, and spilled it near the ledge of the board, taking careful note to wipe off any dripping, before heading back. It was designed to make Destorm slip back, crack open the back of his head, and fall into the pool.

However five minutes beforehand, while he was in the boys' locker room changing into his bathing suit, Gabbie had entered the pool area and used the diving board covered in oil. He had heard her briefly scream as he was finished getting on his swimming trunks. By the time he entered the pool area, Gabbie was face-down just below the diving board, a bleeding gash wound on her head.

"No, no, no!" he exclaimed rushing over to her.

His heart was pounding like crazy as he searched for a pulse. But there was none. Alex tried to hold back his tears as he hastily covered up the crime scene as much as he could before bailing out on Destorm, leaving so many clues behind.

* * *

Now here he is, standing at a parliamentary podium, waiting to be convicted. He submits a vote for Destorm, in the hopes that maybe, by some miracle, he'll be convicted instead, even though he knows he's fooling no one.

"It seems all of your votes have been cast. Let's see the results!" Monokuma exclaims.

A screen pops up, showing the votes. Sure enough Alex has eight votes. His heart sinks. 

"Who will be chosen as the blackened?" Monokuma asks as if this were a ghost story.  
"Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully-wrong one?"

A casino wheel with all of their faces, Gabbie's grayed out, pops up and the arrow goes around. It slows down and, sure enough, it lands on Alex. The wheel gives a congratulatory sound.

His fate is sealed.

"Congratulations!" Monokuma cheers.  
"You got it right! The murder of our beloved Hollywood Star was committed by none other than the Ultimate Aviator, Alex Burriss!"

Shock lingers. Some faces are filled with disgust and hatred. Others with pity and sympathy or shock.

"Oh wow...." Rosanna whimpers, tears filling her eyes as Justine hugs the little cinnamon roll.

"What the fuck, Miss Alex?" Bretman exclaims.  
"Gabbie was a cute bitch!"

"I---I didn't mean to," he squeaks thinly, trying to hold back tears.  
"I just....I had to know if my family's okay. And....it was a mistake. I wasn't going after her! I was going for Destorm!"

The Enforcer shrugs.

"I expected that."

"Well, it doesn't matter if it was accidental or not," Monokuma interrupts.  
"It still counts as a murder, and so now it's time for the execution!"

"What kind of sick and twisted.....bullshit is that?" Tana exclaims angrily, tears gathering in her eyes.  
"He never meant to do it! He's a good person."

"Yes, because a good person doesn't care if you all die just so he can see his family again."

"A... Awful... Why would you make us do this?!" Ro trembles.  
"Everyone... everyone's a good person here...!! How can you do this...?! What did we do?!"

All of a sudden, her demeanor turns from afraid to infuriated.  
  
"I won't let this stand!"

She tries to lunge for the bear, but Justine holds her back while she struggles.

"Ro, don't! It's only going to make things worse."

"Let me at him! Let me at him! He's gonna pay for putting us through this nightmare!"

"I'd listen to your friend, sweetheart," Monokuma says condescendingly.  
"I'd hate for you to get punished so early. I _love_ seeing the cuties get broken."

Something about the way he said that last sentence sends chills up Alex's spine. 

"Wait, wait, wait. Can't we maybe talk this through?" Colleen asks, talking a mile a minute.  
"Couldn't he, you know, go to jail instead? Is this really worth killing him over--?"

"Colleen, stop," Alex sighs.  
"I'm gonna die. Just accept it."

He turns to Monokuma.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Alex, no!" Justine exclaims terrified.

"Righty-o! I've prepared a very special punishment for Alex Burriss, the Ultimate Aviator."

"I love you all," he smiles sadly.  
"Please escape this place, all of you, and spread hope to the world on the outside."

"Let's give it everything we've got! Iiiiiiiiiiit's.....PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIME!"

Monokuma raises his gavel and bangs it on the red button. A pixelated Alex is shown being dragged away by Monokuma.

**GAME OVER**

**Alex has been found guilty.**

**Time for the punishment!**

* * *

Alex is forced into a plane by the Monokubs. He's tied down to the co-pilot's chair with Monokuma as the captain. Monokuma begins to ascend the plane at rapid speeds, pushing Alex into his seat even more. The altitudes reach past the stratosphere and go far into space. Alex can see stars and planets, even a few meteors.

 _This doesn't seem like a terrible way to go....._ he thinks.

He's spoken too soon.

A siren begins to go off. The Monokuma Captain looks shocked and ejects himself out of the plane. Alex's restraints also come undone. The plane begins to fall rapidly towards the earth, fire surrounding it as it passes the stratosphere. Alex's immediate instinct is to try to bring the plane back up. He tries to pull it up, but it doesn't work. He goes around pressing every single button, flipping every switch, in the hopes that something works. But then he realizes.....it's set against him. He can't do anything.

Nonetheless he keeps trying and trying as the plane hits dangerous speeds. 

_Please.....give me some hope._

He tries pulling up on the steering again, but it immediately comes off. Alex's heart sinks again as he sees the ground inching closer and closer and closer-------

_**CRASH!!!** _

Time seems to slow down. He can hear and feel each individual bone in his body crack, every organ pop or break, his skull and brain collide against each other. And then silent darkness.....

Meanwhile, his classmates watch on a monitor in absolute horror. The plane is nothing but a wreck of flaming plane parts and pink blood, with the body of the former Ultimate Aviator lying lifelessly underneath it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who caught my little "Your Turn To Die" reference?
> 
> Up next is, unfortunately, our little Cinnamon Roll Socialite, Rosanna Pansino.....
> 
> I know. I hate me too.


	3. The Great Hope-ish Bake Off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Hope-ish Bake Off
> 
> Ultimate Socialite Rosanna Pansino's Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I hate me too.

"Alrighty, everyone!" Monokuma announces.  
"I think this wraps up the discussion. Let's move onto voting time!"

Rosanna knows she's messed up. Big time. 

What started as a murder in defense had turned into a dual cover-up in the hopes of both of them graduating. But now she knows it's over. She knows that there are too many tells on her face both now and during the trial.

She didn't _want_ to kill anyone, let alone the Ultimate Pin-Up Girl. She just wanted to have fun and get along with everyone. But all of that flipped on its head in an instant.

* * *

They had been called into the gym by Monokuma who then announced the motive: he called it the dual graduation.

"If the blackened can make it through the trial undetected, then they can choose one of you to graduate alongside them!"

This sent everyone into a discussion. _Two_ people could be spared from death? 

"Are you just fucking with us?" Gabbie asked suspicious of his intentions.

"I'm 100% serious, Miss Hanna! If you kill someone and get away with it, before I punish everyone else, you can choose one of the others to graduate with you."

"But how do we know that two of us will be spared?" Tana had asked.  
"Couldn't the culprit just as easily decide to let _all_ of us die?"

"Upupupupupu!" Monokuma laughed.  
"That's up to the blackened, my dear!"

And just like that, he was gone. 

"Is this really worth it?" Alex asked.  
"Killing one to save two out of nine?"

"This is insane," Colleen exclaimed. 

"But bitch, saving two is better than saving one!" Bretman argued.

"Okay, let's just not think about it," Joey said.  
"If it happens, then it happens. Let's just keep living as we are for now."

And so they did. And it worked. 

But that was before someone decided to get homicidal.

* * *

Rosanna had been in the kitchen that day, baking a cake for everyone. It had been a week or so since the motive was announced and no one had killed anyone, so she thought it called for a small celebration. She loved baking treats for people and even though it wasn't her Ultimate, she had been told that she was pretty darn good at baking. That day she was making a three-tier marble cake with the Hope's Peak crest iced on the top tier and everyone's names on the sides of the three tiers. She wanted it to be a surprise and as no one had tried to go all murder-y on any of them, she knew it wouldn't have caused suspicion to call all of them into the dining hall later that day.

She was leveling out the cakes when Justine entered. She and Ro had gone to the same high school and they'd been best friends since middle school. Justine loved to explore new places and she was extremely skilled at navigating through dangerous terrains, from rocky canyons to rocky social events, earning her the title of the Ultimate Adventurer. With Rosanna's kindness, cuteness, charisma, and social grace, along with her extremely fashionable wardrobe, beside her the two made the perfect pair of friends.

"Hey Ro! Whatcha working on?"

"Justine!" Ro exclaimed, whirling around.  
"Aw man! I wanted it to be a surprise."

Justine's cheeks blared red like a siren.

"Oh! Sorry!"

Ro smiled nonetheless.

"It's okay. I know you won't tell anyone. Anyway what brings you here?"

Justine pulled out a piece of paper.

"I got a note from Tana asking me to meet her here. Said she had something important to tell me."

All of a sudden, the door opened and there was Tana in her pink cowgirl pin-up outfit, her hands behind her back. But she looked a bit stunned.

"Oh....." she said embarrassed.  
"This is.....unexpected. I didn't realize you'd be here too, Ro."

She shrugged.

"Guess I'll just have to _tell_ you both."

This seemed to raise a red flag for Justine.

"Um....I just remembered that Ro and I actually have something to do---" she began grabbing Ro to drag her out of the kitchen.

Tana stopped them both as they tried to get to the doorway.

"I don't think so."

_What's going on? Why's Tana acting so....sinister?_

Due to her short stature, Ro managed to get a look at the back of Tana. In her right hand was a shiny, sharp, kitchen knife. Now Ro understood why Tana had asked Justine to meet with her.

"Tana, you don't have to do this," Ro assured her.  
"We can all still live here peacefully."

"Peace was never a fucking option!" Tana snapped.  
"Gabbie and I are going nuts being trapped in here, and we want out!"

Tana pulled the knife out from behind her back and lunged at them both. Ro and Justine scrambled out of the way, but the latter of the two tripped. She tried to get up, but Tana pinned her foot down on her back and shifted her weight to hold Justine there.

Fury and fear began to flow through Ro. She couldn't just stand there and let her best friend be murdered! Out of protection, Ro grabbed the nearest knife and lunged at Tana, who was so focused on making sure Justine stayed still so she could finish her off that her sudden attack sent her toppling to the floor. 

"Stay away from my best friend!" Ro exclaimed. 

Pinning Tana down, and without thinking, she drove the knife right into her heart, twisting it for good measure. Blood splattered against Ro's baking apron, and Tana's body completely dropped to the floor. By the time Ro realized what she'd done, Tana was already dead.

"I---I killed her," she squeaked thinly, tears building up.

"You saved my life," Justine gasped as she stood up.  
"I wish she wasn't dead either, but if one of us hadn't killed her, we'd both be dead by now!"

"I know," Ro cried.  
"I know, but if the others find out I killed her.......if they find out........Oh no! Justine, I don't want to die!"

Justine came over and rubbed Ro's back, trying to figure out how she could make things just a little better. At first nothing stuck out, but then a bright idea came to Justine's mind. 

"Ro, you remember the motive, right? If the culprit doesn't get caught, they can choose someone else to graduate with them!"

This didn't entirely help Ro's guilt, but it _did_ make her feel a little less afraid. That was when she made up her mind.

"I---I want you to come with me," she trembled.  
"If I don't get caught, I want you to escape with me."

"I can help you clean up as much as possible. We can get rid of the apron in the furnace and wash off whatever got on your dress. And we can clean off the knife."

They began trying to hide as much evidence as possible. They cleaned off the knife, disposed of the apron, cleaned off Ro's dress, anything that they felt needed to be covered up was covered up. They were hoping and praying that no one would find out, that both of them could escape.

But they left one too many clues behind.

* * *

And so now Ro's here at the trial that would likely end in her being pinned as the guilty party, and rightfully so. And it would also be the end of her life. She looks down at her tablet and submits a vote for herself.

"Looks like everyone's vote have been submitted! Let's see the results," Monokuma announces.

Ro finds it slightly shocking that she has 8 votes. The only other vote went to Justine, almost certainly from the girl in question, who had been consistently trying to point the finger away from Ro, even going as far as to try to place suspicion on herself. But everyone else was too smart. Shocked that the evidence was pointing towards the sweet little cinnamon roll Socialite, but still too smart.

"Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?" Monokuma teases.

A casino wheel with all of their pictures, Tana's grayed out of course, appears. It begins to spin and, of course, slows down when it nears her picture. When it lands on her, the wheel gives off a congratulatory sound.....their votes are correct.

Ro's fate is sealed.

"Well, looks like you got it right!" Monokuma exclaims.  
"The one who murdered our Pin-Up Girl is the Ultimate Socialite Rosanna Pansino! Man! Who'd have thought such a sweetheart would get so bloodthirsty?"

Shock. That's the only thing that the others in the room can feel. 

"What.....?" Joey squeaks.  
"We.....were right?"

"This can't be real," Gabbie whimpers.  
"Ro........is the culprit? The bear's gotta be fucking with us again!"

Even Destorm, who's usually good at masking his emotions, can't hide his disbelief.

"Someone like her? Killing someone?" he asks his face displaying confusion and even a bit of fear for her.  
"Are we sure this trial isn't rigged?"

"No," Ro sighs solemnly.  
"You got it right. I killed Tana."

"But.....why?" Colleen cries out.  
"Ro, why would you kill her?"

"Because.....she was trying to kill Justine," she explains, tears forming in her eyes.  
"I....I wasn't thinking clearly. I never wanted to kill any of you. I just....I wanted to make sure we were both safe."

"Ro, she tried to kill you too!" Justine exclaims with tears in her eyes before turning to Monokuma.  
"C'mon, you can't be serious about killing her, right? It was in defense!"

"Sorry, sweetie, but a defense killing is still a killing, which means it still fits the punishment."

"Then......then you'll have to execute me too!" Justine snaps.  
"I helped her dispose of the evidence. I was complicit in the crime. I'm just as guilty as she is!"

"Justine, stop," Ro squeaks as she tears up.  
"None of this is your fault. I'm the one who killed her. I'm the one who should be executed."

Silence.

"Well, at least _one_ of you understands how this works," Monokuma exclaims.  
"And speaking of, it's time for your execution!"

"This is wrong!" Alex cries out.  
"You can't just kill her like this."

"I think you find that I can and will."

"No! Wait. Please!" Justine cries out in agony, rushing over to Ro and hugging her.  
"Don't do this! Take me instead!"

"Can't we at least take a bit of time to discuss some other options?" Destorm asks, still mostly confused that she could kill anyone.

"No more begging! No more excuses. Justice must be served! Now....I've prepared a very special punishment for Rosanna Pansino, the Ultimate Socialite."

_Tana, I know it may be too late to say this, but I'm so sorry for what I did._

Ro hugs Justine back. 

"It's gonna be okay," she tells her with a sad smile on her face.

"But you keep us going," Justine shakes her head, tears rushing down her face.  
"The group needs you! _I_ need you! You're the embodiment of hope."

"Then keep that going. Please. For me."

She pulls apart from Justine and addresses everyone.

"I know I'm about to die, but that doesn't mean hope is dying as well. As my final wish, I ask you all to please embody hope, not just for each other but also for yourselves. I love you all. Please. Escape from this nightmare as a team. The time for fear is over. The time for hope is now."

She turns to Monokuma.

"I'm ready, sir."

"Let's give it everything we've got! Iiiiiiiiiiiit's..........PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIIIIME!!!"

"NOOOOO!!!" Justine screams out reaching out for Ro as Monokuma bangs his gavel on the red button. The screen displays a pixelated Ro being dragged away by Monokuma. To top it off, it even shows a pixelated Justine crying in the background.

**GAME OVER**

**Rosanna has been found guilty.**

**Time for the punishment!**

* * *

Rosanna finds herself in a place with her own kitchen with several other Monokumas around her, all wearing aprons and baking hats. In front of her at the table are three Monokuma judges displaying a picture of a three-tier marble cake before flipping a sand timer.

Ro hurries to make the cake. She reaches for a bowl, but spikes emerge just as her hand touches it. It pierces her, but she tries not to cry out. She continues to grab everything that she needs, but it seems like everything in the kitchen is out to kill her or at the very least severely injure her. Even doing basic baking tasks, such as cracking open an egg or opening a bag of flour, triggers the object to injure her in some capacity. The only thing that doesn't actively try to hurt her is the salt, but it does regardless as it seeps into her open wounds, stinging her. 

After what feels like forever, the timer runs out, but luckily Ro has finished her cake and she begins to have some hope that maybe she'll survive this.

_Maybe it'll fail! Then I can get out of here and take everyone with me._

She and the other Monokumas bring their cakes over for taste-testing. As she waits, the plate digs into her hand. Not soon enough, she makes it to the table and sets her cake down. Each judge gives it a taste. The first judge gives two thumbs up. The second judge also gives two thumbs up. The final judge is about to give two thumbs up when----

_**SPLAT!!!!** _

One of the Monokuma chefs pushes her cake, knocking it to the ground and stomping on it. Ro is shocked to her core, but figures he must've been jealous or something. Before she can completely process this, though, the floor below her gives way. She begins to plummet down. Ro holds down her hat as she nears the bottom. Out of nowhere, she feels something sprinkle on her. She gives it a taste.

_Cinnamon sugar?_

Next she feels herself colliding with a doughy concoction, pinning her hands to her sides, and she realizes what's going on. Ro is literally becoming a cinnamon roll.  
  
Suddenly she hears a roar below her. She would look down to see what it is, but by the time she does, she ends up in the mouth of a raptor. His teeth begin to crush down on her and she screams bloody murder until he chomps down on her head, silencing her forever.

Her classmates watch on a monitor in absolute horror, the whole thing ending with the raptor spitting out the coat and hat of the now-dead cinnamon roll Socialite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it still too soon? I think so.
> 
> Up next is the fabulous Hollywood Star Gabbie Hanna. Maybe her execution will become a blockbuster hit.....


	4. Lights, Camera, Spirals!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lights, Camera, Spirals!  
> Ultimate Hollywood Star Gabbie Hanna's Execution.
> 
> (CW: Suicide, hypnosis)

"Alright then," Monokuma declares.  
"I believe your discussion time is over. Now it's on to the voting!"

_It's not my fault they're smart._

Gabbie's resting bitch face could not be more called for at this moment. So why isn't it there? Because she knows she's fucked up. She fucked up the moment she heard that goddamn motive, what caused her to murder the Ultimate Savant Joey Graceffa in cold blood.

* * *

While it wasn't necessarily her fault, she shouldn't have taken the drink to begin with. Monokuma had called them all into the gym and introduced a motive called the 2-person party.

"You'll be paired up with someone and you two will have to have a party together. Of course you both won't know who you're with until you meet with them."

_A party? Seriously? **That's** the best that that stupid fucking bear could come up with?_

"There will be food and drinks and you _must_ eat and drink _at least_ one of each."

_Does this bear even know what being evil means?_

Gabbie had to keep herself from laughing.

"What's the twist?" Destorm asked.

"Wha-what?" Monokuma asked with fake innocence.

"You don't seem like the type to just throw a party without a catch. You want us to kill each other. So what's the twist?"

"Ooh, clever! The twist is that among the food and drinks, one of the food and one of the drinks have been spiked with a drug that makes the one who consumes it extremely aggressive and attack and possibly kill the nearest person. The kicker is that they don't even remember doing it."

That was when Gabbie froze in fear.

_Okay....maybe he **does** know what being evil means._

"I'll contact the first pair tonight. Smell ya later!"

And off he went.

* * *

Gabbie hadn't been called the first or second night and there was no sign of the bear, or a corpse. But on the third night, she was slipped a letter asking to meet at the gym in five minutes.

Sighing she headed to the gym where she was surprised to see that someone was already there.

"Joey? You're my party partner?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"I guess so."

The two of them just.....stared.

"So...." Gabbie began.  
"We're supposed to just.....eat and drink something."

"Yup."

Gabbie grabbed a bottle of something, neglecting to see what it was, and downed it in one gulp. 

The next thing she knew, she was standing over an asphyxiated Joey. 

She began to panic. She killed him? No, that can't be. She'd picked the drugged drink? How was that possible? How did she, out of everyone, find the drink that had been drugged on her very first try??

Gabbie looked at the bottle in her trembling hand. It fell and shattered, just like her hope. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" she panted and cried as she struggled to clean up everything.  
"Joey, I'm so sorry! I can't fucking believe it!"

She grabbed a chip and dipped in hummus. She swallowed it and headed back to her room, praying that she wouldn't be found out.

But she didn't know how to leave a proper clue trail.

* * *

She looks down at her tablet. There's Joey crossed out in a pink X. She decides to send a vote over to Alex's way. He's the one who had found and exposed most of the evidence that she had left behind. 

"It seems all of your votes have been cast. It's time to see the results!"

The monitor appears. Gabbie finds herself with 8 votes. 

"Who will be chosen as the blackened?" Monokuma teases.  
"Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? What's it gonna be? What's it gonna be??"

A casino wheel appears with all of their faces on it. The arrow spins and slows as it gets to her. Sure enough, it lands on HANNA and the machine gives off a congratulatory noise. 

_Great. I'm done for._

Gabbie's fate is sealed.

"Congratulations, everyone! The murderer of our Savant is none other than the Ultimate Hollywood Star herself, Gabbie Hanna!"

Everyone turns to her. 

"Gabbie?" Tana squeaks.  
"What?"

"We....we were right?" Ro gulps.

"Bitch, what the hell?" Bretman exclaims.  
"What got into you?"

"What were you thinking?" Colleen sighs.

All of the questions push her closer to a breakdown.

"How did you pick that bottle on the first try?" Justine wonders.

" _ **I don't know,** **okay?!?!**_ " she snaps, tears building in her eyes.  
"I don't even remember what I did! I just drank something....and the next thing I knew Joey was dead and I was standing over him!"

She collapses to the floor in tears, her heart shattering to pieces. Ro comes over and hugs her.

"Stop," she sniffles.  
"I don't deserve it. I'm a murderer."

"You're still someone who needs love," Ro squeaks.

"Ro, I don't need it. I'm going to die."

"Even the dead need love."

"Alright, alright, enough of this already!" Monokuma snaps.  
"I'm getting bored just watching this sap crap. Can we please move onto the execution?"

Gabbie shrugs.

"Sure, whatever."

"Gabbie, no!!!" Tana screams in horror.  
"You can't!"

"Tana, don't......" Colleen sighs defeated.  
"Gabbie's right. We need to just....get this over with."

Ro gives her a final squeeze before backing away reluctantly.

"Phew! I thought that would never end," Monokuma sighs in relief.  
"Alright! I've prepared a very special punishment for Gabbie Hanna, the Ultimate Hollywood Star."

"See ya later, everyone," she says feeling defeated.  
"Here's to hoping there's something on the other side."

"Let's give it everything we've got. Iiiiiiiiiiit's........PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIIIME!!!!!!!"

Monokuma raises his gavel and brings it down on the red button. Gabbie watches, feeling a slight sense of dread as she sees her pixelated self being dragged away by Monokuma.

**GAME OVER**

**Gabbie has been found guilty.**

**Time for the punishment!**

* * *

Gabbie opens her eyes to find herself on a sound stage that's decorated like a mad scientist's lair, cameras all around her. She's tied down to one of those boards you see spies on all the time in movies. Her hands and feet are restrained. All of a sudden, Monokuma comes out, dressed like a mad scientist. He pulls out a remote control and presses a button. A screen flips on, revealing a hypnotic spiral, swirling around and around and around and around and----

_Fuck! No, please, don't use hypnosis!!! Gabbie, you dumb bitch, snap the fuck out of this!_

Gabbie's extremely afraid of hypnotists, and the fact that Monokuma, this psychotic two-toned bear who had forced them all into a killing game, is dressed as one doesn't calm her even slightly. She struggles against the black-and-white spiral of doom. However, she soon finds that.....she can't look away.

In what seems almost no time at all, she feels.......mindless, weightless, putty in someone's hands. Monokuma undoes one of her hand restraints and hands her a sharp knife. 

_Do it, Gabrielle._

His voice echoes in her mind.

_Do it, and lay your monstrous soul to rest._

She briefly looks down at the knife. It's piercing sharp and glistening in the lightning strikes that occur every so often. 

_Maybe I'm the monster that's been here all along._

She raises the knife, and then........

_**STAB!!!!** _

The knife tears right into her heart. She twists it for good measure and her blood begins dribbling down her dress until she takes out the knife and stabs herself again.

It's like she has no control.

_And again and again and again...._

Her hand's just moving on its own.

_And again and again and again...._

She's become Monokuma's puppet.

_And again and again and a---_

The knife drops as Gabbie loses complete consciousness. It hits the floor with a clatter, bouncing a tiny bit. But soon enough, the blood draining out of the corpse is the only thing left of the formerly-shining Hollywood Star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd originally planned for the cameras to shoot her with sonic lasers or something, but I kinda wanted to tap into her fear. 
> 
> Up next is everyone's favorite wallet dad and Con Man: Timothy DeLaGhetto!


	5. With a Capital T and That Rhymes with D and That Stands for Despair!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a Capital T and That Rhymes with D and that Stands for Despair!  
> Ultimate Con Man Timothy DeLaGhetto's execution.

_You're a dead man walking._

That's Timothy's thought as the discussion begins to transition into the voting time. In spite of his Ultimate, there's no way he can con himself out of this one. The Ultimate Socialite Rosanna Pansino is dead, and it's because of him. He's reminded of that when he looks down at his tablet, seeing her crossed out in a pink X. 

_Just send one in for yourself. You gotta accept it._

Sighing, he presses his portrait and submits his vote. 

"Looks like everyone's sent in a vote. So let's see where you all stand."

The screen appears and Tim has 9 votes. Every single person had voted for him, including himself. 

"Now, who will be chosen as the blackened?" Monokuma gasps.  
"Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one?"

A casino wheel appears and spins around each picture. It slows down and soon......his picture is highlighted. The wheel gives an affirmative victorious sound. All nine of them are right.

Tim's fate is sealed.

"Wow! I'm impressed!" Monokuma cheers.  
"You figured out the murderer of our sweet little Socialite, the Ultimate Con Man Timothy DeLaGhetto himself!"

The looks on their faces are mostly disappointment and disgust.

"Why the fuck would you murder Ro?!?" Gabbie snaps.

"I can't believe you'd target such a sweetheart!" Colleen gasps.

Tim just plays it casual, shrugging.

"Look, I don't wanna tell you right now, but maybe if we meet on the other side, I'll tell you why."

He turns to Monokuma.

"Okay, MK, let's get it started."

"Thank you! I've prepared a very special punishment for Timothy DeLaGhetto, the Ultimate Con Man! Let's give it everything we've got. Iiiiiiiiiit's.......PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIME!!!"

Monokuma raises his gavel and bangs it down on the red button. A pixelated Timothy is dragged across the screen by the deranged two-toned teddy.

**GAME OVER**

**Timothy has been found guilty.**

**Time for the punishment!**

* * *

Somehow Tim wakes up somewhere. He doesn't know where, but he has a feeling he's not at Hope's Peak anymore. He's on a stage at what looks like....a carnival?

"Alright! Step right up! The Battle of the Con Men is about to begin. Mr. DeLaGhetto versus Professor Hill."

He sees a man in a suit that's definitely not from 2020. 

"Okay, gentlemen!" someone says quietly to them.  
"You both have wronged some people and it's time to make your crimes seem like child's play. So how do you win? It's simple. Convince this crowd to favor you over the other. The one who loses favor becomes part of our fireworks' show. 

He turns to Tim.

"Young man, you ever done a Battle of the Con Men before?"

"No?" he asks confused.

"Alright, we'll start off with Professor Hill. He'll show you the ropes. Professor Hill, at your ready!"

Professor Hill tips his hat and something echoes in the air.

"Uh.....is anyone else hearing that background music?" Tim asks.

"Don't question it," the coordinator sighs.  
"It's just standard protocol."

The professor begins making a speech in a sort of versed style as if he's trying to follow the background music.

"Ladies and gentlemen of River City," he begins.  
_Well I know I've done quite a few things to you  
things no holy man should live down.  
And ladies and gentlemen I have no plans to forget what I've done to this town  
__My original plan was to steal your money,  
and the next part sounded real funny,  
at the time my plan at that point was to just skip town._

 _All of you fine folks took a chance on me  
even thought I can barely sing Do Re Mi.  
It's like if you tried to make a dog teach a cat how to swim.  
_ _But think, my friends, is it really that bad of me  
to try to steal all your hard-earned money,  
especially because I'm not a murderer like him!_

He points at Tim and the crowd gasps.

_Yes indeed!  
This man who claims to be an upstanding man  
is not even close to better than me.  
This man had killed a living human being and he claims that he should go free.  
And the worst part about this if you will  
look at the sweet little angel he killed!  
Do you truly want a killer like this in River City?_

He holds up a picture of Ro and the town gasps.

"He killed her?"

"How despicable!"

"Well, I certainly wouldn't trust him with a tissue, let alone my children!"

The coordinator leans in.

"Okay, your turn."

Tim takes a deep breath.

_Okay, it's just like a rap battle. An old-fashioned rap battle. No biggie. I got this._

"Gals and homies of......River City," he begins as he tries to get with the beat.  
_Now I know that I might seem despicable  
__considering who I killed.  
__But if you'd give me a chance I can explain  
just what went on that lead me here  
Simply put please let me have my fill._

 _That two-toned psycho bear Monokuma said  
he released a virus in the air  
That's right, that's right, it was a bona-fide virus,  
and it'd infect one of us ten,  
__and he called it_ _a despair virus,  
told us that if you caught this _ _despair virus,  
you'd act the exact opposite of how you fair.  
  
So then I was mindin' my business in the lounge one night  
when my eyes caught a glimpse of an awful sight  
a four foot ten high school girl _ _glaring me down.  
And to commemorate and if you must know  
this girl was Rosanna Pansino  
In her eyes were anger and on her face a frown.  
  
She didn't even stopped to think  
instead she just rushed right to me.  
Behind her back she pulled out a knife  
and I knew she was trying to end my life  
and that also she'd caught the despair disease.  
  
Well I didn't have much time to think  
and in a single eye's blink,  
I turned her around,  
pinned her up to the wall,  
causing the knife that she had to fall.  
I couldn't take a chance of her leaving with me pinned down. _

_So I swiped that blade up from the floor and I did what I had to do.  
_ _By the time I left she was long gone dead and the blood had drained right outta her to.  
I did my best and I took my time,  
tryna do a clean-up on the scene of the crime.  
But my classmates are smart and well-to-do._

_Now gals and homies I know you still see me as a despicable fool.  
_ _But I'm gonna be perfectly frank.  
_ _Would you rather have someone who never meant to commit their crime to begin with,  
who did it out of defense,  
out of impulse,  
out of the instinct,  
out of the will,  
the desire to live, if you will,  
a man who only wanted to live a fine life  
and he never wanted to kill anyone in his whole life?  
(And never, ever plans to again, mind you)_

_Yes.  
Wouldn't you rather have a man that while he did some wrong  
never meant to wrong anyone at all?   
_ _Or would you rather have a man that robbed you all blind  
_ _And had deliberately planned to leave this town behind.  
_ _Yee, this guy's trouble, fam.  
_ _Right here in River City.  
_ _Trouble with a capital T and that rhymes with D and that stands for-----_

"I've heard enough!" a man snaps.  
"Send that killer to the skies!"

The crowd roars along with the man, and Tim's heart drops. Two men come along and grab his arms. 

"Sorry, son, but the public has spoken!"

"Wait! Wait!" Tim exclaims, checking his pockets.  
"Shit! Who stole my wallet?"

Smirking, Professor Hill, who looks more like Professor Monokuma, waves it teasingly.

"You won't be needing it anymore!"

The mob and the Professor begin singing again as Timothy is tied to a large firework. A match is struck and the fuse is lit.

_Monokuma: See there? What'd I tell ya folks?_  
_Crime is certainly no joke._  
_Mass'steria!_  
_Folks, your primal instinct is the devil's playground, trouble!_

_Mob: Oh, we had trouble._

_Monokuma: Right here in River City!_

_Mob: Right here in River City!_

_Monokuma: With a capital T and Timothy is gonna die!_

_Mob: He's gonna die!_

_Monokuma: He surely was trouble!_

_Mob: He surely was trouble!_

_Monokuma: Right here in River City!_

_Mob: Right here!_

_Monokuma: But now it's time to send that cad up to the sky!_

_Mob: Let's send him high into the sky!_

The fuse runs out and Tim feels himself blasting into the sky rapidly. He hopes for some sort of miracle, but he feels his hope fading, as the mob and Monokuma continue to sing.

_Mob: Trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble, etc,._

_Monokuma: Oh-ho, we had trouble!  
We had terrible, terrible trouble.  
But now that killer con man's high up in the air!_

_Mob: In the air!_

_Monokuma: We've got no more trouble, trouble, trouble.  
_

_Mob: Oh yes, we have no more trouble, instead we've got--_

_Monokuma: With a T!_

_Mob: With a capital T!_

_Monokuma: It rhymes with D!_

_Mob: It rhymes with D!_

_Monokuma: And stands for Despair!_

_Mob: Stands for Despaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaair!_

_**BOOM!!!!!!!** _

_**BOOM!!!!!!!!** _

_**KA-BOOM!!!!!!!!!** _

The firework explodes and Tim feels himself collide with the blast before falling to the ground. He feels his suit set on fire, and he's surprised that he's still alive, but a spark from the firework lands on his glasses. He blacks out, closes into the ground, and----

_CRACK!!!_

If the fireworks didn't kill him, the collision to the ground certainly did. And now his classmates see that the Ultimate Con Man has made his last swindle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is our Playboy, Bretman Rock. How much seduction will it take to save his life?


	6. A Storm of Luxury.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Storm of Luxury  
> Ultimate Playboy Bretman Rock's Execution.

_It's not your fault he's dead. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time._

That was what Bretman had told himself after he offed the Ultimate Con Man Timothy DeLaGhetto. But now standing here in the trial room, he's not so sure. He did plan to kill someone, but it was out of pure desperation and an attempt to save the lives of those he cares about. All he wanted was to see Cleo and Princess Mae safe, and if that meant he had to kill someone, a bitch gotta do what a bitch gotta do, right?

* * *

The motive videos were what began it. He saw Cleo and Princess at a table, guns pointed at their heads and Cleo crying out of fear, which absolutely broke his heart. On the table was a gun, loaded he assumed. And he assumed correctly, as Monokuma announced that he had added a twist known as Loved Ones Roulette.

"Every 12 hours you go without killing anyone," Monokuma announced.  
"I will force a set of your loved ones to play Russian Roulette until one of them is dead. The other will get to go free."

"What the actual fuck?" Tana snapped.  
"You gotta be fucking kidding me. You're not gonna fucking touch any of my fucking family or fucking friends, you motherfucking ugly-ass, psycho-ass, two-toned-ass, sadistic-ass bastard! I'm gonna fucking kill you!!!"

She lunged for the bear, but Rosanna held her back.

"I don't like this either," she cried.  
"But if you hurt him, he's gonna kill you."

"The cinnamon roll's right, Pinny," he smirked.  
"Do anything to harm me and it's your doom. I'll announce who will be playing in 11 hours and 50 minutes to give you a chance to make a kill. Once someone's dead, I'll stop the roulette for everyone, and those of your loved ones who are still alive can go free alive."

Bretman began to worry. Cleo was only a little girl, and here she was, being forced to potentially die? That's fucked up. For the rest of the day, he felt on edge, waiting for their names to be called.

* * *

Twelve hours: The first announcement was made. It was two of Ro's loved ones, Molly and her mom. Ro had said that she wanted to save them, but when that announcement was made, she had a breakdown. It resulted in Molly getting a bullet in her skull. 

Twenty-four hours: It was Gabbie's sister Genevieve and her four-year-old cousin Gemma. Gabbie also had a mental breakdown. When the two were told to play, Genevieve, against Monokuma's wishes, had taken the gun out of the room and shot herself to let Gemma go free.

Thirty-five hours later was when it got to him. Ten minutes to 10 pm, Monokuma announced the next pair.

_"The next set of Russian Roulette players will be Princess Mae and Cleo."_

Something in Bretman sparked, making him snap. Fury filled him. Cleo was only three-years-old and that psychotic bear was forcing her to play Russian Roulette. Three. Years. Old! And Princess was her mother! If Cleo died, it would destroy Princess. And if Princess died, Cleo would be without a family. And he cared about them both so much. Like hell was he letting either of them die! Bretman knew he had to take action and he had to do it now! His eyes darted to the katana in his room. He had a weapon. He just needed a victim.

Suddenly he heard footsteps outside his room. Opening his door slightly, he saw Timothy walking back to his dorm. There was no time to hesitate. Bretman lunged at Timothy who had no time to react. The con man was flung in Bretman's room and to the floor. The Playboy immediately grabbed the katana out of its holder and went to town on Tim. He had to make sure he was gone to save them both. In that moment, he didn't give two fucks that this would likely mean his own death. It was either his life or Cleo's and Princess's lives.

Not even bothering to clean up the mess, he sprinted down the halls, calling out for Monokuma. 

"Bitch, come out and face me!" he screamed infuriated, tears rolling down his face.  
"I played your little game! Now let them all go!"

Just like that, the bear appeared.

"Keep it down, would ya?" the bear exclaimed.  
"It's nearly curfew."

"Bitch," Bretman panted desperately, his voice raw from screaming.  
"I did it. I killed someone."

"Ooh, did you now?" Monokuma sounded intrigued.  
"Well, you can't just tell me. Show me proof."

Bretman's anger felt fueled further by that.

"You want proof, bitch? You want proof?!?"

Bretman practically dragged the bear to his room. Sure enough, Tim was unmistakably dead.

"There's your motherfucking proof!"

The bear examined the corpse, rather slowly as a matter of fact. It seemed like he was doing this just to waste time until the next game. 

"BITCH!" Bretman snapped.  
"He's dead as----"

"Okay, okay!" Monokuma exclaimed annoyed.  
"He's dead, sure. What do you want me to---?"

"Let. Them. All. Go! That. Was. The. Mother. Fucking. Deal!" the Playboy clapped.

Monokuma sighed at Bretman's, to say the least, irritation.

"Fine, fine. I'll let them all go free."

But then he disappeared. Just as Bretman thought that he was robbed, an announcement played over the intercom.

_"Ahem! This is an announcement from the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. The Loved Ones Roulette game is now over. The loved ones who remain will be allowed to go home alive!"_

Upon hearing this, Bretman was stunned speechless. He dropped to his knees and wept, half out of relief and half out of guilt. He was relieved that Princess and Cleo were safe from death, but he felt guilty about what he had to do to save them. Tim was dead, and it was his fault. If he was found out, that meant certain death. After managing to collect his bearings, Bretman tried to clean up as much as possible, thinking maybe he could get away with it.

But Bretman was no expert on crime, and he left a lot of clues to be found.

* * *

Now Bretman doesn't even bother to listen as Monokuma announces the voting time. He simply presses his own picture and sends in a vote. He's blocked out pretty much all outside stimuli, that is until he vaguely hears Monokuma shouting the verdict.

"You all got it right! The killer of the Con Man is the Ultimate Playboy himself, Bretman Rock! He even showed me the corpse himself."

Some kind of shrug while others are shocked. It was a fairly-short trial as people like Alex and Gabbie had inferred that it was Bretman due to the killing happening just after Princess and Cleo were announced as the next players. That, and a lot of people heard him screaming that he had "played Monokuma's little game."

"So why'd you do it?" Destorm asks.  
"Why'd you kill Tim?"

"Miss Gabbie and Miss Alexiania got it right," he sighs.  
"I did it to save Princess and Cleo from death."

"That's not an excuse to murder someone---" Justine begins.

"Cleo's three, bitch!" Bretman screams, tears streaming down his face.  
"Three motherfucking years old. You think I was gonna sit there and let her and her _mother_ play that death game?!?"

This leaves everyone in a slight shock. No one can think of anything to say for a long time.

"Um," Monokuma speaks up.  
"Is it okay if I start the main event now?"

"Do whatever you want, titty bear," Bretman scoffs in disgust, wiping away his tears.  
"I don't give 2 shits about you anymore."

This gets Monokuma excited.

"Right-o! I've prepared a very special punishment for Bretman Rock, the Ultimate Playboy!"

"See ya, bitches," Bretman shrugs.

"Let's give it everything we've got. Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit's........PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!!!!"

Monokuma raises his gavel over the red bell and on the screen, a pixelated Bretman is being dragged away by Monokuma.

**GAME OVER**

**Bretman has been found guilty.**

**Time for the punishment!**

* * *

Bretman looks around at his classmates, a little nervously but still trying to maintain his facade of a bad bitch. He feels a collar clamp around his neck and is yanked backwards, his ass getting some sort of burns. Then he's flung out onto a city. It looks like New York. The chain comes off.

"Bwetman!" a voice cries out not too far.

He looks over. Only about two blocks away are Cleo and Princess. Bretman feels like this is a trap, but.....what if it's not? What if that's really Cleo and Princess? He couldn't take the chance of them being fake.

"Bretman! Come save us!" Princess yells.

He begins to rush over to them when he feels something hit his head and then hit the ground. Picking it up, he finds that it's a gold coin. Suddenly he gets pelted with more. And more. And more. Looking up he's terrified to see a storm of money: it's not just gold coins either. It's also bills, which then become stacks of bills. He tries to not pay attention. He's gotta get to Cleo and Princess. Maybe all three of them can escape this nightmare!

He's getting closer, but at the same time, he keeps getting pelted with money. When he's about a block away, that's when the money _bags_ begin dropping. They start out small, but soon increase in size. He tries to ignore them, focusing solely on saving Cleo and Princess.

_They're so close. Just a few more yards. You can save them from this nightmare, Bretman. You can--_

**_THUD!_ **

He's so caught up in his thoughts that he neglects to see the rock right in front of him, sending him to the pavement. That's what he sees it, a quickly-growing shadow above him. Looking up, a giant bag of money is plummeting to the ground right where he is. He tries to get up, but his ankle is somehow sprained, and to get up hurts like hell.

Bretman takes one last look at Cleo and Princess, but he sees the awful truth: it's not Cleo or Princess. It's just two Monokumas dressed like them.

Two tears fall down his face as the money bag collides. His head knocks against the hard pavement. His chest cavity and abdomen are crushed upon impact. He wheezes out a final breath before his eyes close.

From the trial room, the class watches in horror: the life of the Ultimate Playboy has just been taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next we've got our Pin-Up Girl Tana Mongeau, with a rather unlikely victim...


	7. Ride 'Em Pinned-Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ride 'Em Pinned-Up!  
> Ultimate Pin-Up Girl Tana Mongeau's Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play this when the execution begins and speed it up every few seconds or so until she's dead:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EtEsbEnEqH8

"Okay then, that seems to wrap up the discussion," Monokuma announces.  
"Time to vote the blackened into the abyss!"

_You are so fucking dead, bitch._

Tana still isn't really sure how she did it. He looked like one of the toughest people to kill. Cold, calculating, sinister, and aware of his surroundings. And yet she, of all people, had managed to take down Destorm "Ultimate Enforcer" Power, which was both terrifying and impressive.

But considering her current circumstances, it's mostly terrifying.

* * *

It had been almost 5 days since they had been told they were in a killing game to begin with, and yet no one had died. So to push things along, Monokuma instated what he called a "Lights Out, Door Open" policy. He'd cut off all lights and all of the locks on the doors to both their bathrooms and dorms had been disabled, meaning anyone could just walk into your room. 

"And the only way to earn your lights and security is to get our body count going!"

Already the lights had been cut, so everyone had to fumble around to find their way from the gym back to their rooms. They had their hands out in front of them, trying to feel their way back.

"Is he insane?" Justine asked.

"No, he's just sadistic," Gabbie sighed.  
"That motherfucking bear _knows_ what he's doing."

"This is not the school life I had envisioned!" Ro gulped.

"I don't think any of us envisioned this," Tim replied.

They all each fumbled into a room. It didn't matter if it was theirs or not. All of the rooms were basically the same to them. Some of them shut their doors and propped something up against it to keep people from getting in. Others propped themselves up against the door. But not Destorm. He stayed outside of the room he chose for a bit.

"This is still a killin' game. It's just in the dark," he smirked.  
"But I ain't dyin'. None of them can kill me. They can't even kill with the lights on."

And so, they lived like that for a few days. No one felt safe enough to leave their dorms: no one even left for food. That is, until about 3 days later.

* * *

That night, Tana was trying to shower in the dorm she'd picked. She'd gotten a little out of focus, especially with not having food or drinkable water for several days, so she ended up spacing out while using the body wash. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor with a sore tailbone and her head _just_ missing the wall, as in she missed it by about an inch.

"Motherfucker!" she exclaimed as she felt how close the wall now was.  
"That was _way_ too close."

Tana was relieved that she hadn't hit her head, but she had come _extremely_ close to doing so. That was when she realized just how dangerous this could get. If no one did something to end this motive, it was only a matter of time before someone had major head trauma or a cracked skull or worse, and Tana wasn't about to let that happen. She _had_ to do _something._

The plan, first of all, took _a lot_ of fumbling around in the dark, understandably so, as there weren't any flashlights. She fumbled for a robe and fumbled around putting it on, and luckily found something to use: a katana. She fumbled for the doorknob and went outside. She didn't wanna be picky about who was the victim. She couldn't afford to be in the dark. Instead Tana just chose the room to her left. She quietly fumbled for the doorknob to open it before carefully tiptoeing inside, hearing someone snoring, trying to make sure she didn't hit anything and woke its occupant up. Finally she found the bed and tried to find the location of the victim's heart. She approximated it and, making sure she was holding it correctly, raised the katana, mouthed _"I'm so sorry"_ to whomever was about to die, and drove it in.

The victim cried out and struggled, but Tana kept driving the katana in, so that she could pin them to the mattress. Once she felt that the victim was close to death, she rushed out of their room and into hers.

The following morning, Destorm was found in Alex's room, stabbed through the rib cage with a katana. And it turned out that the room Tana had picked in her fumbling state was Destorm's room. She prayed that no one would know who had done.

But Tana was no Ultimate Criminal.

* * *

Tana feels that she's basically done for at this point. Might as well show some dignity and integrity before she's brutally executed in some sick and twisted fashion. She uses her tablet to send a vote in for herself. 

She tries to block out the rest of it all. But soon Monokuma reveals the verdict.

"You got it right! The one who'd done in our Enforcer was the Ultimate Pin-Up Girl Tana Mongeau. And man was it a messy crime too!"

The others are stunned.

"How did Miss Tana take out Destorm?" Bretman stammers.

"And why?" Gabbie asks a little angrily.

"It was too dark to see," she defends.  
"It could've been any of you that was gonna die. As for why, I was trying to take a shower and I fell and almost bashed my skull in. I didn't want that to happen to any of you."

"So you killed someone to stop the rest of us from dying?" Alex asks.

She nods.

"That's what the motives are for, right?"

"So....it really could have been any of us?" Justine gulps.

Tana nods solemnly.

"Oh God," Joey gasps.

She feels tears fall.

"I don't wanna die," she squeaks.

Monokuma shrugs.

"Should've thought of that before you murdered someone."

"No! Please! Guys, stop him."

Tana drops to her knees and cries quietly.

"Please.....don't let this bear kill me!"

"If....if we try to get in the way, Monokuma will kill us too," Gabbie gulps.

Hearing this shocks Tana.

"So you're......you're not gonna help me?"

Gabbie purses her lips as tears come to her eyes, she shakes her head. So do the others. 

"I....Tana!" Ro gasps.

Ro rushes over and envelops her in a hug. Justine follows. Both of them glare at Monokuma.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I won't let you do this!" Ro snaps at the bored-looking bear.

Justine nods in agreement.

"If you wanna kill Tana, you'll have to go through us!" she adds.

"Guys.....no....they need you."

"Bitch, you just said you wanted help!" Bretman snaps.  
"Pick one!"

"Well, I'm _sorry_ , but in case you haven't noticed, I'm about to fucking be executed. My mind isn't exactly clear as day right now!"

Tana pushes Justine and Ro off of her.

"T....Tana," Ro squeaks.

The Pin-Up Girl looks into the sweet eyes of the Socialite, wet with tears.

"I'm sorry, Ro," she sighs resignedly.

Silence.

"Umm.....is it okay if I start? Like for real?" Monokuma asks.

Tana nods tearily, which enthuses Monokuma.

"Alrighty! Now....I've prepared a very special execution for Tana Mongeau, the Ultimate Pin-Up Girl!"

"Goodbye, everyone...." she sniffles.

"Let's give it everything we've got! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiit's...........PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!"

Monokuma bangs the gavel on the red button. A pixelated Tana in her cowgirl Pin-Up outfit being dragged away by Monokuma appears on the screen, and Tana's fate is sealed.

**GAME OVER**

**Tana has been found guilty.**

**Time for the punishment!**

* * *

Tana's face drains with blood, giving off a fearful, teary expression as her classmates watch. At that moment, she hears a loud "YEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAWWWWW!" and a lasso emerges. It falls and tightens up around her, tying her arms to her sides. She closes her eyes. The others watch as she's dragged off into a corridor. Her legs, barely covered by her mini-shorts, get scraped up by the concrete as do her hands. 

The next thing she knows, she's still restrained but now finds herself on a mechanical bull in a ring. There are red lights surrounding her. Why are they all shaped like that bear's eye?

_**THWACK!** _

Something hits Tana in the back of her head. She's able to turn around briefly to see that it's a concrete wall. But then something comes down from the ceiling. It's a hand, and it's carrying a giant ring. It goes for her nose, and she knows _exactly_ what's going to happen. She braces herself, trying not to cry out as the ring pokes between her nostrils. Then a chain attaches itself to the ring and pulls it back up, forcing Tana's head upwards.

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!** _

Tana cries out in agony as she feels 2 coal-hot branding irons on her hips. She doesn't want to know what's on her hips now. All she knows is that it's bad. The bull gives an angry moo and smoke comes from its nostrils. And that's when it begins. 

It starts slowly, with cheery Western/country/banjo music playing slowly in the background. It's so unfitting.

_Thwack!_

Her head hits against the concrete. It's not too hard, but hard enough where she can definitely feel the after-effects. But soon it speeds up, and the music also begins to get distorted and faster. Each time, Tana can feel the back of her head bang against that concrete wall. She soon begins to feel something wet in her hair, and she's pretty sure she knows what it is. At the same time, her nose begins to sting like crazy.

But soon it's at the point where everything gets blurry, everything's going so fucking fast! Tana's blood is now trickling from the wall as her skull and brain are blunted over and over again. Tana mentally begs that this is over quickly. The last thing she sees before she passes out is Monokuma in a cowboy outfit. 

_**THWACK! THWACK! SQUISH!** _

The back of her head is now a mess of bone, brain, and blood. Her nose is now red-hot from the infection due to the lack of sterilization when the ring was put into her. It raises up her corpse over a bin marked **_FOR BUTCHERING_ **in dark army text. Due to her infection, her nose bridge breaks away, dropping her into the bin, with only the piece of cartilage in between the nostrils, bloody and pus-dripping, hanging from the ring. A Monokuma farmer takes her corpse, removes her organs and blood, places her on a tray, glazes her, drags her over to a furnace and throws her into an oven. Only a short time later, Monokuma takes her out and gives her to his family of Monokumas under a dish. 

The class watches on in absolute horror as the bears devour the once-bubbly and caring Pin-Up girl into nothing more than bones, cloth, and a hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be my most brutal execution so far.
> 
> Up next we have Duchess Colleen. Maybe her elite title will save her from death?


	8. The Duchess Betrayed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duchess Betrayed.  
> Ultimate Duchess Colleen Ballinger's Execution.
> 
> (CW: Guns, needles.)

_Why? Why? Why? Why?_

The only thing Colleen can even think right now is "Why?" Why is she here? Why are they all here? Why has this bear trapped them in this building? And why is Alex Burriss, the Ultimate Aviator, dead?

Well, she knows the answer to that last one. It's her fault.

* * *

Things seemed to be going fine when they started off. No one knew that she was a duchess. She lied and said she was the Ultimate Childcare Giver. She _did_ have younger siblings and she was pretty good at caring for them, so it wasn't entirely a lie, but it wasn't why she'd been scouted. She was terrified for people to find out that she was the Ultimate Duchess. It'd be like being the Ultimate Princess: everyone would be scared of you or try to kill you because you were one of the elites. She'd heard of Ultimates, like Prince, Princess, Lord, Queen, Duke, Empress, etc,. being kidnapped, held for ransom, and even assassinated after their title was revealed, even by their own friends. She was terrified to be betrayed, so she had to make a cover. 

But then things changed.

It was a double-motivation that Monokuma called "Button of Secrets." Earlier that day, everyone noticed that there was now a button on the walls outside of their rooms, and when they were called into the gym, Monokuma explained them as he yeeted out envelopes towards them.

"You see, those buttons are connected to toxic gas placed in your vents. If someone presses the button, every single opening will be sealed off and the room will be flooded with gas, killing the person inside of it. However, these buttons will only be active after curfew begins. Once it's 7 am, you can press them all you want without any consequences."

"And why would we even try to do that?" Destorm asked.

Monokuma laughed.

"I think you'll find your answer inside of those envelopes."

Everyone opened theirs.

"That's supposed to be private!" Tim gasped.

"Oh God, no!" Justine squeaked.

"Oh jeez," Ro gulped, trembling.  
"This is....insane."

Colleen was terrified to see hers, but better now than never. She pulled out her secret.

_"Though Miss Ballinger claims to be an Ultimate in childcare giving, she is actually an Ultimate in high status: the Ultimate Duchess."_

Her face paled. If someone were to find this out.....

"If I don't get a corpse out of someone within 48 hours, those secrets are going viral. Have fun!" 

And he yeeted away.

No one could think of anything to say for a long time.

"So....should we, like, tell our secrets?" Tana asked.

"Do we have to?" Gabbie gulped.

"I'll start off," Alex volunteered.  
"My secret is that I still pee my bed at night."

Destorm let out a chuckle.

"Pathetic, if you ask me."

"You made out lucky, man," Tim assured Alex.  
"In the grand scheme of things, it's not that bad."

_Especially compared to lying about your title._

"Anyone else wanna reveal their secret?" Colleen wondered.

"I'll do it, I have no shame," Tana shrugged.  
"Mine is that I had a threesome that included the prime minister of England."

"What?" Gabbie exclaimed, her mouth gaping.  
"Prove it!"

Tana handed her the secret. Gabbie read it to herself and laughed in shock.

"Holy shit, Tana! How did you even--?"

"Girl, I'll tell you all about it when we get back to the dorms," she smirked.  
"He wanted this Western girl ass bad."

She smacked her ass and made a pistol-firing sound. 

"I'll come clean about my secret when I'm ready to," Destorm shrugged.  
"Otherwise I'm saying nothing."

Ro sighed and twiddled her thumbs.

"Okay, mine is a little....strange, and it might not seem terrifying, but it is. I bought and then resold baking ingredients for more than I bought them for."

Colleen was in shock. Goody two-shoes Rosanna had a secret?

"Ro, why?" she asked concerned.

"I had to pay off debts I owed to some people for my parties, but I was low on money. I know in hindsight it was stupid, but I was desperate and I wasn't thinking clearly."

The little Socialite looked like she was in tears. Colleen went over and hugged her.

"It's okay, it's okay."

"But I scammed people."

"We all have skeletons in the closet, honey," Bretman assured her.  
"A small one never hurt anybody."

"Well, what's yours?" Justine asked.

Bretman gave this some thought.

"Justine, he doesn't have to say if--" Ro began.

"Honey, it's fine," he assured her.  
"It's better revealed in a small group than it going viral. My secret is that I slept with every guy at the Playboy Mansion at least once." 

Colleen blinked.

"Every single guy?" Joey asked.

The Ultimate Playboy simply shrugged.

"I like giving every flavor a try."

"Alright," Destorm sighed.  
"I've had enough here. I'm going back to my dorm."

He walked out, as did the others.

Colleen followed slowly behind, mulling over her own secret, when she heard a piece of paper under her foot. She picked it up and looked to see that it was one of the envelopes. It read

**_"DESTORM POWER, THE ULTIMATE ENFORCER."_ **

She looked up to see if she could find the recipient, but he was gone. Now she was stuck with a moral dilemma: open and read it, or keep herself blind to it? She weighed each set of pros and cons, but finally she settled on a quick peek. Her curiosity was dehydrated, and she needed it to be quenched at least a tiny bit. Making sure no one else was around, she opened the envelope and took a quick peek at the secret. She was about to put it back, when the word "killed" caught her attention. Colleen froze and couldn't help but read it in full.

_"Though he is hell-bent on enforcing justice and the law, Destorm Power once killed an innocent man in a stand-off."_

Her face blanched. Why was she surprised? This was Destorm. He had such a domineering presence about him. He practically knew how to intimidate. But he was also the Ultimate Enforcer. Why would he kill an innocent person? She had to get some answers.

Colleen rushed into her dorm and wrote a note to Destorm.

_"I need to talk to you about something, one-on-one. I promise I have no intention to kill. Meet me out in the hallway at 9:55 pm. I'll explain everything." -C.B._

Sneaking out, Colleen found his door and slipped the note under it before zipping back to her room. 

* * *

For the rest of the day, Colleen could barely bring herself to go get food, talk with friends, or do anything except panic. Time seemed to take its sweet-ass self, as if it was mulling through tar. She sat on her bed, shaking and crying quietly. Several times, Gabbie and Ro checked on her. She told them she was having a tough time, what with the motive and all. And it wasn't really a lie, so she didn't feel as bad.

But finally the time came. Colleen grabbed the envelope and headed out into the hall. She waited several minutes before Destorm finally showed up. He seemed to have something in his back pocket. He didn't really say anything. He just stood there in silence for a time.

"Well?" he asked.  
"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Colleen gulped as she pulled out the envelope, her hands shaking.

"I....I was on my way out, when I found this under my foot."

He took it from her. She waited for the terror, but it didn't emerge. He actually took it very well.

"I take it that you read it," he replied matter-of-factly.

"I--I couldn't help it," she blathered.  
"I got curious."

He seemed unmoved.

"And now you want some answers."

She nodded. He took a deep breath.

"Very well. Since you know the secret, it'd be pointless to keep any of the details back."

He walked over to a corner and Colleen followed. The two of them leaned against the wall. Colleen swore she heard a click, but she shrugged it off.

"It was a real tough stand-off, two rival gangs: I was sent to the scene to break it up and arrest anyone who made any attempt to kill. I had this with me."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. Colleen's eyes grew to the size of frisbees, and she shook in horror.

"I only use this for emergencies," he assured her matter-of-factly.  
"Well, the tension grew and escalated into a full-on brawl. In the midst of it, I had out my switchblade to use in case anyone tried to kill me. Well then, this man came running in my direction, thought I saw a gun. He reached into his pocket and my instincts kicked in. It wasn't until after the brawl that I heard the man was dead. He wasn't even from one of the gangs, just some regular guy who was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Colleen gulped, unsure of what to say.

"So....now that you know," he announced quietly.  
"I need you to promise to keep it secret, and.....that you tell me yours."

She gulped. Was she really going to tell him how she was lying about her title.

"Come on, Ultimate Childcare Giver," he smirked.  
"Isn't this how you do it with the kiddies? Make a deal with them to get them to do what you want. I'll keep yours a secret as well."

Colleen sighed. That did seem fair.

"Fine," she agreed reluctantly.

Looking around to make sure they were still alone, she leaned in.

"My secret is that I'm not what I've been claiming to be in terms of my Ultimate."

Destorm seemed to give off a mix of intrigue and some subtle shock.

"I'm actually.....the Ultimate Duchess."

He gave a little noise of affirmation.

"I had a slight suspicion something was up: whenever you got asked about the work you've been doing as an Ultimate, you get all tense. Well, good night."

He was heading back to his room, but Colleen was left shocked.

"Wait!" she called out, hearing the click a third time.

He halted and turned around.

"You're not gonna ask why I kept it hidden?"

Strolling back over, the Enforcer shook his head.

"Nah. I know about what happens to Ultimates with titles like that, so I get why you'd zip your trap about it."

**_DING, DONG, BING, BONG!_ **

The nighttime announcement.

"Well, I better head back to my room."

He turned back around, but Colleen still felt unsure. 

"Wait!" she called shifting forward a little.

Destorm whirled back around.

"You promise you'll keep it a secret?"

He gave a single nod and turned back around, heading off to his room. Colleen fell back against the wall in relief, hearing the button click for the fourth time, but this time....

_**BANG!** _

Something on the inside fell in one of the rooms. Nearby, Colleen heard hissing and coughing. She was too afraid to figure out what it was, so she zipped back to her room.

The next morning, everyone gathered outside of one of the rooms after it had been detoxified. The Monokuma file showed that last night at about 10:00 pm, Alex Burriss was murdered via asphyxiation through hydrogen cyanide. He was pronounced dead at a quarter to 11. Colleen tried so desperately to look innocent, even helping find clues so that she wouldn't look suspicious.

But Colleen was an open book.

* * *

_Just save yourself some face, biatch. Just save yourself some face._

She sends in a vote for herself, before blocking out all stimuli. But it seems like no time at all when Monokuma gives the announcement.

"You got it on the money! The one who murdered our aviator was the Ultimate Duchess, Colleen Ballinger. Oops! Did I say that aloud?"

Everyone turns and stares, unsure of what to make of this. For several moments, it's so silent, Colleen could hear the pin Monokuma drops. Finally one trembling teenage girl speaks up.

"D-Duchess?" Ro stammers tearfully.  
"But that's wrong! Her Ultimate's in childcare giving."

"No, it's not," Colleen sighs.  
"I'm so sorry. I lied to all of you about my talent. That was my secret. I had to cover it up because I was scared someone would go after me if I said my real Ultimate. Those with elite titles as their talents tend to get themselves on lists for kidnapping or assassination."

They all look at each other, unsure of how to feel.

"You really thought one of us would kill you because of it?" Joey asks, a little hurt.  
"What would we even have to gain out of it while we're stuck here?"

"You really thought any of us would kill you _in general_?" Justine gasps, glaring at Joey for his remark.

"I-I was scared, okay?" Colleen begins to feel the tears coming down her face.  
"I didn't know what kind of people I'd be around at this school."

"But why didn't you tell us once you realized we weren't going to?" Gabbie asks.

"And more importantly, why did you kill Miss Alexiania?" Bretman demands.

"It was an accident! I was talking with someone out in the hall and the curfew began and I leaned against the wall--"

"Um, I'd love to interrupt this long blabbering explanation," Monokuma coughs.  
"To remind you that there's still the big event."

Colleen's heart flips and sinks.

"The....execution...."

"That's right! And I've prepared a very special punishment for Colleen Ballinger, the Ultimate Duchess!"

"Wait!" Rosanna exclaims.  
"It was just an accident! Why should she be killed because it was an accident?"

"Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but murder is murder even if it's accidental."

"Actually," Destorm interjects cooly.  
"It would be called involuntary manslaughter. Murder implies some sort of premeditation, and there wasn't any in this case."

If looks could kill, Destorm would be dead from the way Monokuma stares him down.

"Hey, Enforcer. When I want your opinion, I will ask for it. Now can we get on with this?"

Colleen gulps.

"I'm not ready to die!" she squeaks.  
"I'd been making friends with you all."

"Are you _really_ their friend if you didn't trust them with your secret?" Monokuma taunted.

That makes Colleen stop and bow her head. 

"I-I-I'm sorry, everyone," she whimpers.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth. Please....get out of this hell for me.....okay?"

Some of them nod as Monokuma says his classic line.

"Let's give it everything we've got! Iiiiiiiiiiit's.....PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIME!"

Colleen blocks out what she can as Monokuma bangs his gavel on the red button.

**GAME OVER**

**Colleen has been found guilty.**

**Time for the punishment!**

* * *

Colleen feels a bit groggy when she wakes up. Her eyes slowly open, but she finds that she can barely see a thing. Her only true source of light is a single light bulb just above her head. Behind her she feels a chair and her arms are behind it. She struggles to move, but it hurts, as her hands and feet are both restricted by what feels like barbed wire. The situation was something that, up until now, she'd only been warned about, but she'd never imagined she would have to actually endure.

 _This is it,_ she thinks.  
_This is how I'm gonna die. That stupid bear's holding me for ransom, and he's gonna hire some hitmen to take me out if it's not paid._

All of a sudden, she hears voices outside. Desperate to escape, she tries to call out, only to find that her mouth has been gagged. All she can do is listen to the voices, which sound familiar, but she can't quite put her finger on whose they are, as they're slightly distorted and muffled.

_"Are you sure she's worth it?"_

_"Positive. Duchesses go for high prices these days."_

_"But the trends change so quickly. By the time they agree to pay, she's gonna be worthless!"_

_"So should we just do her in?"_

A few moments of silence.

_"I mean, we **do** get paid for assassinations of the elites as well."_

_"Shame if we do, though. She seems nice."_

_"I don't care! If she's not gonna get us the most money from the ransom, then we'll just have to kill her instead."_

_"Then why are we just waiting around? Let's go in and get it over with already!"_

Colleen hears their footsteps getting closer, and she knows that it's too late to make an escape now. She remembers what she'd been taught to do if it ever came to that: she must die with dignity and grace, look them directly in the eyes, and show no fear, as that's what they want to see. Refusing to give these bastards what they want, she straightens herself up as much as she can and holds her head up high, resigned to her fate.

_**BOOM!** _

The door bangs open and in enter four shadows. They're carrying a variety of weapons, that much she can tell. It's not until they come into the light that she can discern their faces, something she wishes she hadn't done. 

Above her, two pointing guns at her, one holding a knife, and the other holding a syringe, are Gabbie, Tana, Ro, and Alex: the four students she'd become closest to, one of them being the one she killed, all smiling evilly. It's then she realizes: they were the four voices she heard. It feels like a knife to her back, and not just because Ro had just stuck one into hers.

Tears falls from her eyes.

_Et tu, friends?_

Alex wastes no time in stabbing the syringe of green liquid right into her hand. He doesn't even bother to take it out. Colleen begins to feel woozy and her heart feels as though it's being squeezed by a python. As lightheadedness takes over, her vision becomes blurry. The last thing she hears is the click of a trigger. 

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

Gabbie and Tana unload their cache of bullets until their victim is nothing more than a bloody corpse. The assassins then remove their hair and clothes to reveal that it was four Monokumas. They know Colleen never got the chance to see through their disguises, and that's exactly what they wanted. Satisfied they high-five each other and exit the room.

Meanwhile, the others are in terror and some even sick to their stomachs as the witness the bloodied corpse of the caring Duchess fall limp in her chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I pulled a Maki for her. It's my fanfic and I get to choose the angst.
> 
> Up next is the Adventurer, Justine Ezarik. I don't know if her skills are gonna get her out of THIS tight spot.....


	9. Indiana Justine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indiana Justine.  
> Ultimate Adventurer Justine Ezarik's Execution.
> 
> (CW: Assisted Suicide, needles/injections, child murder mention)

_I told her not to make me do it because I'm stupid!_

That's the thought Justine has running through her head on loop as her trial transitions into its voting phase. How did things get like this? It's because of her. She should've just kept insisting against it, but Colleen Ballinger, the Ultimate Child Caregiver, was relentless.

And she believes there's no way the motive could get any darker than this.

* * *

It was less than a week into the killing game when the stupid bear announced the first motive: Cinematic Despair.

"Two of you will be forced to watch a little something called the Video of Despair! And trust me when I say that it _more_ than lives up to the name."

The others were in a mixture of fear and confusion. Sure, that sounded terrible, but how was that supposed to get them to kill each other?

"I see you're not exactly understanding the risks here," Monokuma said thoughtfully.  
"Well, maybe this'll get it through to you: it normally turns you into a remnant of despair, but for this special occasion, I've had it modified to push you to such despair that you won't want to even _live_ anymore."

"Then they could just kill themselves, problem solved," Destorm shrugged.

This wording intrigued the bear.

"Oh? You're not a part of that group?"

Destorm glared at Monokuma.

"I'm not dyin'. It doesn't matter what you throw at me. I'm not dyin'. The Enforcer don't give up so easily."

"Upupupupupupupupupupupu!" Monokuma laughed.  
"We'll see about that. Anyway, there's a reason I'm pairing you all off. The only way one person's restraints will come undone is if the other person sincerely begs for them to kill them. And that is the _only_ way the doors will unlock until the video finishes. But that's not the easiest task."

The group became quiet for a few moments, but soon Alex said what they were all thinking.

"That's messed up!"

"That's the point," Monokuma said matter-of-factly.  
"And it won't stop until one of you falls into such despair that you beg and grovel for death. Or until someone goes so insane that they murder someone. Now then, Joey and Bretman, follow me. You two are up first!"

The two followed reluctantly. Once they left, several moments passed before anyone was able to say anything.

"This is horrible!" Ro exclaimed.  
"I don't care how terrible the video is. I'm not killing any of you, not even if you begged me to!"

"Oh God," Gabbie panicked.  
"Oh God, someone should just end me now. Like, legit, shoot me. Stab me. Whatever. I'm not dealing with that shit!"

"Guys, let's just calm down--" Justine trembled.

"How the fuck are we supposed to calm down? That bastard is making us commit assisted suicide!"

"Yeah, but what are we supposed to do? Just choose someone to fake it?" Tana asked.

"I feel like he's already got that covered," Colleen sighed.  
"It's either this or someone kills someone while the pair is watching the video."

And to be honest, no one was sure which was the better option.

* * *

Joey and Bretman emerged from the theatre about three and a half hours later, absolutely traumatized. They refused to disclose what they saw, and no one was sure if it was for the better or not. Destorm and Alex went in next. Both of them emerged; Alex was on the verge of tears and Destorm, though mostly stoic, was clearly shaken. The first thing he said to the others was

"Well then. I guess that bear's much more ruthless than I originally gave him credit for."

His voice had a noticeable tremble in it, which made everyone else panic. If that movie was able to get the Enforcer close to cracking, then the rest of them were fucked.

"Alrighty then!" Monokuma announced happily over the intercom.  
"Justine and Colleen! You two are next."

Justine had been on many dangerous expeditions: finding an anti-venom for the world's most venomous snake on the deadly Snake Island itself, trekking up Mount Everest with a broken oxygen mask, and recovering a lost relic deep in the tombs of Egypt, to name a few. However she had a feeling that they were going to pale in comparison to what they were about to see.

"Let's just get this over with," she sighed reluctantly, and Colleen nodded in agreement. 

She and Colleen met at the theatre and the doors opened. Two recliners facing a giant iMax-style screen were waiting inside, along with a table with various weapons and murder objects. The two girls tentatively sat down and were met with restraints on both sides, even on their eyes. 

"What the hell?!" Colleen exclaimed.

"This is not my idea of a good movie!" Justine panicked.

Almost immediately, the doors shut behind them. A click of the lock made their hearts sink as the lights dimmed and the torture began. It started off okay, but they were both bracing themselves for the worst. It started off tame, but then turned into an absolute nightmare. Unmentionable tragedies, suicides, slaughters, anything terrible that you could think of was in the video. Justine tried to be strong, but soon her mind began begging for death. 

However someone beat her to it.

"Ahhh! NO! STOP THIS PLEASE!" 

Colleen shrieked out in a panic as she saw a mother set fire to her own child, who was screaming and begging with her, until the child was a pile of ash. She began flailing in her seat and Justine's heart began to break. That would be sad to just about anyone, but this girl had an Ultimate in child caregiving. Of course watching that would be especially painful.

"Justine, I can't take this anymore!" she cried out, her face covered in tears.  
"Please! Kill me! KILL ME!"

All of a sudden, Justine felt her restraints come undone and her heart dropped as a realization hit; Colleen was seriously about this. She was legitimately begging for Justine to kill her. 

"Colleen, no! You have to hold out!" she begged with tears in her eyes.

"Justine, you don't understand. I can't! This is too much! You have to do this!"

"I can't let you die!" 

Justine could feel her heart break. 

"Colleen....I can't....."

"You have to....I can't take this anymore."

"Your life is worth it, Colleen! You make others happy. You care about us. And even if I agreed, I'm an idiot. I'm gonna leave so much evidence behind!"

"It doesn't matter," Colleen squeaked.  
"This has to end. You saw Destorm when he came out of here, right? Think about how Ro, Gabbie, and Tana will react to this movie. You really want them to suffer through this?"

That was cause for reconsideration. The mere mention made Justine's heart ache. These were her friends. She couldn't put them through it. If someone was going to end it, it had to end sooner or later. The Adventurer sighed and bowed her head. There was no other choice; she had to go through with this. The only choice she had now was how to do it. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted two syringes. One was clearly labeled as a sedative while the other was a fast-acting poison. Monokuma was even generous enough to provide alcohol wipes and bandages.

 _If I can't stop her from dying,_ she thought resolutely.  
 _Then at least I can make sure she doesn't die painfully._

She reluctantly grabbed the wipes and set them and the syringes on the table.

"Colleen," she choked softly.  
"I'm gonna need to remove your coat a bit, okay?"

Colleen nodded tearfully and Justine moved the sleeve down, while Colleen's restraints cautiously came undone. She'd seen this being done so many times, as she had to get shots before going on certain expeditions. She pulled up the sleeve of Colleen's red dress.

"Colleen," she gulped.  
"Tell me.....what did you want to do when you grew up?"

Colleen smiled tearfully as Justine opened an alcohol wipe.

"I....I wanted to get married.....start a family."

She flinched slightly as Justine gently wipes her upper arm with the first alcohol wipe. 

"I wanted to have a kid....."

"Very fitting," Justine sniffled, giving a sad smile.  
"What would you have named them?"

Hearing this, she gave a sad giggle.

"I don't know. I guess.....if the kid was a boy, probably Erik or Flynn. If it was a girl, maybe.....Rachel, after my sister."

Justine looked and grabbed the one labeled as the sedative. She took off the needle cap, her hand trembling.

"This....this might hurt a little," she said.

Colleen flinched as Justine inserted the needle. After making sure all of it was empty, Justine took it out and applied a bandage. As a kicker, she saw that it was a bandage with kids and smiley faces on them, which only make her heart ache even more. 

"I....I would've taken them to Disney....Disneyworld...." Colleen continued as the sedative began to kick in.  
"I don't know how many times. But I know I would've kept their very first pair of Mouse Ears. They would've met every single character....."

The Adventurer hugged Colleen close as her eyelids began to flutter. 

"Every....single....character....."

She looked at Justine.

"J...Justine, do...do you think there's a Disneyworld.....in the afterlife?"

Tearfully, she nodded.

"I'm pretty sure.....there is."

Hearing this Colleen gave another sad giggle.

"I hope so."

A lump began to form in Justine's throat. 

"P...please..." Colleen told her, her eyelids almost completely closed.  
"Tell Ro....Gabbie....Tana....everyone....I love them....be strong.....have hope....be....kind....."

"I will....I promise."

With a final smile, Colleen's eyelids fluttered shut. At that point, Justine began to consider not injecting the poison. Maybe this would work around the system. Maybe there was hope after all! But when she went to the door to check, it was still locked. There was no other option.

Trying to keep her tears from falling, she disinfected the arm, pulled off the cap, and injected her with the poison. Against her better judgment, she kept her thumb on Colleen's wrist to check her pulse as it slowly faded away until there was nothing left.

Justine tried to take a few moments to cry, but the movie stopped and the doors opened. She gave Colleen one last tight hug before running out of the room. She ran past the others so fast that they could barely tell who it was. 

But like she said to Colleen, she left so much evidence behind.

* * *

Justine knows there's no chance of survival now, so she sends in a vote for herself. When Monokuma unveils the results, she notices that there are only eight votes for her, including her own. The ninth is for Rosanna. 

_What?! But it's obvious I did it! Who voted for her?_

She's so caught up in this thought that she jumps when Monokuma makes the announcement.

"Ding ding ding! You got it on the money. The Ultimate Adventurer, Justine Ezarik, was indeed the one who killed Colleen Ballinger, the Ultimate Duchess!"

This catches everyone off-guard, including Justine.

"Uhh, don't you mean the Ultimate Child Caregiver?" Joey asks.

"Nope," Monokuma answers with no hesitation.  
"She hid her true Ultimate because she was scared to get held for ransom or killed because of her title. Anyways, I think it's time we move on to---"

"Wait, hang on!" Justine objects.  
"Who voted for Ro? It was obvious I---"

"I didn't want to believe it was you!"

The tiny cinnamon roll Socialite cries out.

"I.....I sent in a vote for myself," she confesses.  
"Because I didn't want to believe that you were the killer."

"Ro, I'm sorry, but she begged me to. She was thinking of you, of Gabbie, of Tana, she was thinking of all of us when she convinced me. That movie would've broke you. It practically broke Destorm!"

The others turn to him and he sighs.

"Yeah.....I was pretty damn close, I guess. The shit in that video was like nothing I ever saw before."

"It was what made me realize I had to help put a stop to it, but I didn't want her to die painfully, which is why I used the sedative as well as the poison."

The others are speechless. 

"Dammit," Gabbie growls.  
"Why did this have to happen?!"

"Uh, not to interrupt," Monokuma coughs.  
"But when can I start this?"

Justine sighs. No better time than now.

"Go ahead."

"Justine!" 

Rosanna is desperate, but Monokuma continues.

"Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Justine Ezarik, the Ultimate Adventurer!"

"Colleen...." Justine says.  
"She wanted me to tell you.....pretty much everything I would want to say before my execution. I love you. Have hope. Be strong. And be kind."

"J...Justine...." Ro trembles.

Monokuma is merciless.

"Let's give it everything we've got! Iiiiiiiiit's....PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIME!"

"Please Justine," Ro exclaims.  
"Don't go!"

She rushes over to Justine and hugs her with tears in her eyes.

"I need you! Don't leave me!"

"Rosanna......I'm sorry," Justine sniffles, giving her one last hug before Gabbie pulls her off while Monokuma raises his gavel and bangs it on the red button. A pixelated Justine is shown being dragged away by Monokuma. And to make matters worse, it shows a pixelated Rosanna crying in the background.

**GAME OVER**

**Justine has been found guilty.**

**Time for the punishment!**

* * *

Justine awakens to the smell of dust and sand. Opening her eyes, she finds herself in a temple, dimly lit by torches.

_So....this is where I die. In a temple. Well, I guess I've been in worse scenarios._

Yeah, she probably shouldn't have thought that.

On a podium just up ahead of her, she discovers a piece of paper. Rushing over, she picks it up and reads it.

_Hello, Justine. This is your chance to get out alive. Find the golden Monokuma and place it on this podium. It will open the wall and give you your escape route. However you only have five minutes to do so. If you don't get it back to the entrance by then, a surprise will be waiting for you._

"Knowing that Monokuma likely wrote this," she sighs.  
"This surprise can't be anything good."

A clock pops up and five minutes counts down. Justine's mind kicks into Adventurer mode and her body moves almost on autopilot. However it turns out that this isn't any ordinary temple.

Angry and venomous snake pits, quicksand, rigged tile floors, poison darts, buzzsaws in the walls, everything Justine had ever come across in a temple have seemingly come together to form this one. Sure she'd faced each of them before, but not one right after the other. She has several close calls, particularly with buzzsaws. She also starts to realize what kind of temple this is themed around. Hieroglyphics? Jackal heads? This is Ancient Egyptian. 

It seems like ages before she spots it; that golden Monokuma. She tries to find some sort of a weight to swap it with, but comes up empty-handed.

_Guess I've got no choice._

She snatches up the golden bear and the temple begins to rumble. Rock begins to crumble around her. All of a sudden, she hears something hit the floor. Snatching it up automatically, she takes a look as she runs; it's a blade. What's this here for? Is Monokuma trying to get her to kill herself?

She arrives back at the entrance and places the golden bear on the podium just as the clock hits the time. The temple stops rumbling and the door begins to open. 

Sunlight! Yes, it's sunlight!

She rushes for it when she hears a growl. Looking up she sees a crusty and angry mummy in front of her. Its arms are out and reaching for her neck. 

_Not now! Not when I've come so far!_

She pulls out the blade.

"Die!" she yells as she stabs the mummy.

But it does nothing. She keeps trying to stab him, but the mummy puts his hands around her neck and clenches on her throat. Justine begins to gasp for air and flail about, the blade dropping from her hands. It's getting harder and harder to breathe and her vision is getting blurry. She wheezes as the mummy lowers her to the ground, until she blacks out. 

As the mummy sets her down, her head hits against a button that wasn't there before. Spears rain down from the sky, impaling not only Justine, but also the mummy.

The rest of the class watches in horror and shock as the Ultimate Adventurer, pinned to the temple floor, bleeds out before their very own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you read that right. I pulled a Fuyuhiko for Ro. Like I said, it's my fic. I get to pick the angst.
> 
> Finally for our All-Star season, we have the Ultimate Enforcer, Destorm Power!
> 
> Only three more seasons of torture after this.....yay.


	10. La Confrontation Finale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Confrontation Finale  
> Ultimate Enforcer Destorm Power's Execution.
> 
> Features gunshots, blunt force trauma, suicide, and Gabstorm.

_I guess they were smarter than I gave them credit for._

Destorm knows he's dead meat, but he's taking it pretty calmly. Or at least that's what he wants them to think. He's a little terrified on the inside, but he did what he had to do. So the Ultimate Adventurer, Justine Ezarik, is dead, and now he's rightfully being exposed as the killer. Big deal.

The only thing that's bugging Destorm is that his true target is still alive. 

* * *

Monokuma had gathered them in the gym a week after all of this began. He told them that he was starting to get bored and wanted to see some action. He called it Mirrored Rage.

"At any time you wish, you can invite one person to go into a mirror maze with you. However you'll each be entering from different sides. You'll lock in your fingerprint and the door will open. Once you're inside, the person you invited or who invited you will show up on the mirrors. You each have to smash that mirror and it won't let you progress until you both smash a mirror. If you smash one and the person's not on the other side, you'll just see a blank wall, but if you're the first to smash the mirror with the person on the other side, the shards will strike right into the other person, killing them and you'll get to see your target dead."

"Okay, so then we just won't do it," Tana shrugged.  
"Easy-peasy, lemon-motherfucking-squeezy."

"Upupupupupupu!" he laughed.  
"That's much easier said than done, Pinny. See, whoever follows through gets to pick 2 pieces of evidence to remove and replace in order to frame another student, giving them a better chance of escaping. Also I've locked the dining hall, so you can't eat until someone commits a murder."

The others began to gasp and freak out, but Destorm just blinked. No food? Did the bear just want them _all_ to die? Like hell Destorm was letting this happen. He wasn't about to die of something as stupid as starvation. He had to get rid of someone and fast. 

* * *

He waited maybe about a day or two to let things settle. Luckily for him, no one else dared to use the mirror maze. So he sent a note to one of the Ultimates, talking about the need to stop this motive and that the only way they'd get the dining hall back, and avoid everyone starving to death, was if they went through the maze. His competitor sent a letter, agreeing to the idea and would meet him there just before noon.

That day, by the mirror maze, Destorm waited around for his competitor to show up for about 15 minutes. He knew that they'd be eager to be a hero for everyone. He had that naive and idealistic vibe about him, which was ticked Destorm off. Was it out of envy? No, he wasn't envious of Rosanna's idealism. Maybe it was because he'd driven his girlfriend Lauren away from him back in middle school and now Alex hated him. And Destorm hated him right back. Or maybe it was just the guy himself. 

Then Destorm heard footsteps.

_Speak of the devil._

The Aviator was on cue. Hands in his coat pocket, a slight grin on his face, he approached the Enforcer.

"Huh. You're really still talking to me?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that, after what I did," Destorm said.

Alex didn't want to believe that Destorm intended to drive a wedge between him and Lauren, but he also knew better. 

"It's in the past, I guess," Alex shrugged.  
"Last I heard she's doing a lot better, emotionally."

"Hmm. That's good."

"Yeah."

The two were silent for a bit, awkward tension filling the air.

"So....you're actually willing to sacrifice your life to help the group?" Alex asked Destorm.

He gave Alex a smirk and slight nod.

"I guess you could say that."

It wasn't a total lie. As much as he valued self-preservation, it wasn't like he wanted people to die. It was just how the game worked; kill and deceive or be killed.

"Well then," Alex held out his hand.  
"May the best man win."

Destorm gripped it tightly and shook firmly. He wanted to let Alex know right off the bat that he wasn't someone to be messed with.

"Game on."

Alex gave a small nod and went over to the other side. Destorm locked in his fingerprint and the door opened, revealing the room, lit by blue, green, and red lights. Grabbing the steel mallet by the doorway and stepping inside, he could see how someone might think this was fun, minus the circumstances. It looked like a legit mirror maze. It almost seemed like it was mocking him. 

_Look at what you could be doing in the outside world right now. You could be at a carnival having the time of your life, but instead you have to suffer through all of this despair. What did you do to get to this point? What made you so terrible? Terrible enough to be in here?_

All of a sudden, the door shut behind him and the mirrors lit up with Alex's picture, signaling that he was locked in. So why wasn't the "game" starting? It should start almost automatically. After several minutes, a bell dinged, signaling the beginning of the "fun." Destorm immediately smashed the first mirror, despite knowing that that wasn't gonna be the money shot. And he was right. Instead he just found a blank wall. Oh wait. I'm sorry. It wasn't blank, unless you count Monokuma mocking him blank. He rolled his eyes as he waited for the wall in front of him to rise up. 

_I wish I could shoot Monokuma point-blank._

Destorm waited around for what seemed like years. Alex was sure taking his sweet time to get that first mirror smashed. But why? Didn't he want to help the group to begin with? Was it not Alex on the other side? Maybe he'd glanced at Joey or Bretman's picture and just assumed it was Alex? Only the next mirror would tell.

Finally the wall opened up and Destorm waited to smash this next one. He had to make sure he had the right target. Looking up at the mirror, sure enough, that was Alex Burriss, the Ultimate Aviator. Confident in his choice, Destorm smashed the second mirror, revealing another blank wall. This time, the wall in front of him opened up much more quickly now, and Destorm was in game mode.

He smashed through every single mirror, but only came up with blanks. How many mirrors were there? He had no clue. But finally, he came to a wall and saw a bright light underneath it. Immediately he knew that _this_ was the money shot. He smiled and chuckled. Soon this would be all over. 

"I've got you now, Aviator!" he called out as he swung his hammer hard into the mirror. 

Sure enough, there was no blank wall. But there were so many things happening all at once. He heard the sound of glass shattering, felt his mallet make contact with someone's head, there was a girly scream, and finally a thud. Destorm wasted no time in seeing what happened. And what he saw only left him with more questions than answers.

It wasn't Alex on the other side. No, he wasn't the dead body. Instead, it was a mess of blonde hair, pink blood, and glass shards. 

_Shit.....that's Justine!_

Stunned in disbelief, he dropped his mallet. How did she get in? How did it show Alex's picture, yet it was her on the other side? Why did she go inside to begin with? Was she forced in? Did Alex make her go in? His head was spinning so much that he barely heard a monitor prompting him to replace two pieces of evidence.

Whirling around, he looked at the list and saw that his hat was one of them. He reached up and touched his head. Sure enough, his hat was gone. He decided to replace it with an aviator hat and goggles. The other evidence he decided to replace was.....well, it was more a removal of evidence. He plugged in to wipe the fingerprints off of the mallet. If they dusted it off while they were on the handle, he'd be a dead man.

Once he'd plugged in the evidence he wanted to exchange, the door opened and he headed back to his room, trying not to look suspicious. 

But while Destorm had a good poker face, he wasn't skilled at hiding evidence.

* * *

Well, that last part's not _entirely_ true. In fact, because of the evidence he chose to eliminate and/or replace, the suspicion was on Alex for a decent amount of time. The others were actually convinced to just vote for Alex and get it over with at certain points. If it weren't for Colleen's mediation and Ro's optimism, he might've had a better chance at surviving if everyone just got lost in arguments.

But now he knows that it all points to him. Despite this, he still sends a vote to Alex, sort of a middle finger to him evading death. Yet it still comes out right, over half the votes going his way.

"Wow! You're on a roll and it's only the first trial!" Monokuma shouts in glee.  
"Indeed the killer of our Ultimate Adventurer is none other than the Ultimate Enforcer, Destorm Power! Sheesh, talk about irony, am I right?"

Destorm's just stoic.

Colleen sighs.

"You know, I figured that you'd likely commit a murder at some point, based on the aura you give off. I just....I just didn't think it'd be right out the gate like that."

Ro has her head in her hands and seeing this makes Destorm's soul crumple up and die a little bit. Justine was Ro's best friend. Yeah, Justine. You know, the very person he had accidentally killed. He didn't want to hurt her or Ro, so just seeing the latter like this.....it's heartbreaking.

"Well," she says, her squeaks and crying muffled through her hands.  
"You nearly fooled us. You're....you're really good at covering up.....evidence."

Hearing this, he sighs.

"Ro--" he begins, trying to at least be a little comforting.

"You can save it," Colleen snaps, her arms folded.  
"I think you've done enough damage to her as it is."

Ro peeks up from her hands slightly.

"Why?" she asks, tears rolling down her eyes.  
"Why did you kill Justine?"

Hearing this, he purses his lips and huffs.

"I didn't mean to kill her, Ro. I can say that with 100% certainty. Y'all know I didn't have any beef with her or anything. Honestly I didn't even know that she was on the other side of the maze."

"How is that even possible?" Joey asks.  
"Doesn't it show the other person's picture on your mirrors?"

"That's what I'm saying," Destorm points out.  
"It showed my real target, but it ended up being her. Speaking of my target."

He looks over to Alex.

"Any idea how she got inside to begin with?"

Alex gulps, and Destorm can sense a ball of guilt inside of him.

"Okay," the Aviator sighs.  
"I can't say _exactly_ what happened because I don't know the whole story, but after I locked in my fingerprint, I realized that I _really_ had to go to the bathroom. I left for about five minutes and by the time I got back, the mallet was gone and the door was closed. I can really only guess how Justine got inside of the room. As morbid as it sounds, I like to think that most likely she was curious when she saw the door open. I mean, she _was_ the Ultimate Adventurer, after all. I think she would want to take a look at something new and exciting, even if it meant risking her life."

A murmur of agreement and nodding ripples around the room until it settles into silence.

"Yawn!"

Very brief though it was, thanks to Monokuma.

"Are we all done here? I've got someone to punish!"

Destorm shrugs. Might as well get it over with. 

"Go for it."

"Wait!" Tim exclaims urgently.  
"Before you do, I have to ask Destorm something."

"Is it quick?" Monokuma growls.

"That's up to him."

The bear glares at Destorm as if to say "Make it quick and I won't kill you as painfully as I had planned to."

"And what would that be?" Destorm asks.

Tim takes a deep breath.

"Where the hell is it?!"

The Enforcer blinks.

"Where's what?"

This is, apparently, the wrong answer for the Con Man, as now he's way more riled up than before.

"Don't you 'where's what' me! I know it was you! You're evil, man!"

"Can you specify what 'it' is?" Destorm asks calmly.

Tim is practically fuming at this point.

"You stole my wallet!"

Hearing this the students groan.

"Oh God, not the stupid wallet again," Gabbie moans.

"Can't you just let it the fuck go, Tim?" Tana whines.

"Just carry it in a purse," Colleen huffs.  
"Us girls do it all the time and you don't see us complaining about lost wallets."

"Bitch," Bretman pipes up.  
"I ain't a girl, but I still rock my wallet in a purse like a queen."

She blinks and sighs.

"Okay then; us girls and Bretman. You don't see us crying over lost wallets."

"Bro, this ain't the time!" Tim snaps.  
"I just want my wallet back and I know he took it!"

"Wallet?" Monokuma asks as he pulls out a black leather one.  
"You mean like this one?"

Tim gapes at it and sputters, giving a clear indication that, yes, that is indeed his wallet.

"Oh you motherfu--!" he begins.

"Now then!" Monokuma interrupts.  
"I've prepared a very special punishment for Destorm Power, the Ultimate Enforcer!"

"No, wait!"

The Hollywood Star cries out.

"C'mon! It was an accident! He didn't mean to kill Justine."

Monokuma shrugs. 

"Accident or not, it was still a kill. And if you kill and get found out, you die. _Ç'est la mort._ "

"That's some bullshit," Gabbie snaps as she feels tears well up in her eyes.  
"Please! There's gotta be another way!" 

"Wait," Ro pipes up.  
"Don't you mean _ç'est la vie_?"

" _Ç'est la vie_? _Ç'est **la vie**_?!" he laughs.  
"Sweetheart, this is a killing game, not a living game! Now let's skip the tears and start on the whole, you know, being executed thing! Oh, and Destorm; be sure you say heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey-o! to my buddy BJ in the Netherworld for me, will ya?"

"He's not going anywhere!" Gabbie practically screams, the fumes practically radiating off of her.

"I'll make sure I don't," he replies stoically before turning to the others.  
"As for the rest of you, kill this teddy bear for me, okay? If you can."

"Let's give it everything we've got! Iiiiiiiiit's----

"NOT TODAY, YOU TWO-TONED PSYCHO!"

Gabbie screeches like a rabid harpy as she charges at Monokuma before lunging at him, startling everyone, even Destorm.

"I'M NOT LETTING HIM DIE!"

She nearly gets a hold of him. Is this it? Is Monokuma---?

_**BANG!** _

A scream is heard, and then a gasp.

Out of nowhere, Gabbie drops from the throne Monokuma is sitting on and squeaks out. Destorm rushes over to her.

"Gabbie?" 

Kneeling down on the floor beside her, he looks at her body and finds the wound. A shot right through the heart. 

"Destorm....." she says weakly as tears fall gently from her eyes.  
"I-I'm so sorry.....I tried."

"Gabbie, you didn't--"

"You're a badass motherfucker. You don't deserve to die."

"Neither do you."

She gives him a weak smile. 

"I wish I could say the same about myself, but....I guess it's too late."

"It's badass either way, what you did."

"I guess."

She nods weakly.

"Destorm," she says.  
"If you still get executed.....don't let it be for nothing."

He nods back.

"I promise."

Struggling to maintain her strength, Gabbie raises her arm and gently brings Destorm's head close.

"Please...." she whispers.

Destorm has no need to ask for clarity. He knows _exactly_ what she means. Slowly and gently, their lips touch and they let it linger, as if they're savoring the final piece of chocolate on earth. He can't help but feel a little guilty, though. He's kissing a dying girl, and he can feel her waning strength enter his mouth. Soon enough, he feels her pulse weaken and then fade. In disbelief he slowly raises his head.

"Is....is she...?" Tana gasps.

Destorm nods.

"She's dead....."

He tries to remain stoic, but Gabbie....she tried to stop his execution. She tried to save him.

"Oh God....." Tana squeaks. 

"Oh wow...." Ro whimpers.

"Oh bitch...." Bretman gasps.

Silence lingers amongst the courtroom before Monokuma speaks up.

"So....can we get on with this?" 

"Wait, why did she have to die?!" Tim exclaims.  
"She didn't kill anyone!"

"Didn't you read the rules?" the bear snaps.  
"Violence against the headmaster is strictly prohibited. She tried to attack me, so she got punished."

"You monster...." Ro cries.  
"You monster! Do you seriously have no concern for other people's lives?! Does our existence seem _that_ insignificant to you?!"

"Hey, don't go stating the obvious. But I really only have no concern for those who decide to murder or who are murdered. If you all want to just live here forever, that's fine by me."

"You locked us out of the dining hall," Colleen says firmly.

"Whatever. Anyway, you ready?" Monokuma turns to Destorm.

He shrugs.

"I've been ready. Everyone, kill that bear for me when you get the chance, okay? I'll see y'all on the other side."

They gulp.

"Let's give it everything we've got! Iiiiiiiiit's....PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIME!"

Monokuma raises his gavel and bangs it on the red button. A pixelated Destorm is shown being dragged away by Monokuma. 

**GAME OVER**

**Destorm has been found guilty.**

**Time for the punishment!**

* * *

Darkness....

Destorm immediately recognizes this place. He had his most intense stand-off here. On a high bridge in Paris, just above the Seine. 

_So....the bear wants me to relive that stand-off? Alright then....game on._

All of a sudden, he hears the sound of a gun cock behind him. He peeks around to see a shadow. It steps into the streetlight to show Alex.

"What the hell?" Destorm mutters under his breath.

Another gun cocks behind him. 

He whirls around. Another Alex.

And another behind him. Alex.

And another behind him. Alex.

And another behind him. Alex.

And another behind him. Alex.

And another.

And another.

And another.

They all speak in unison. 

"Hello, Destorm. Welcome to your worst nightmare."

_I've been in worse scenarios._

"Nice to see you too," he nods towards the Alexs.  
"Guess you couldn't come alone, so you made an army."

They laugh bitterly.

"So," the Enforcer continues.  
"I guess you've come here to kill me."

But....they hesitate. 

"Yes, and no."

Now there's some intrigue. Destorm's eyebrow rises.

"Care to elaborate?"

They nod.

"We'll give you a chance to live. If you shoot one of us, you can go free and alive, but then _she_ dies."

He hears a whimper by the bridge. He looks over to see a familiar girl hanging off the side of the bridge. 

"Destorm...." Lauren squeaks. 

"Oh shit...." he whispers.  
"That's not..."

"I don't know what's going on!" she cries.  
"I just remember seeing a teddy bear and then I blacked out."

So it's the real Lauren.....

All of a sudden, he hears the guns drop behind him. Turning around, he sees that all of the Alexs have dropped their pistols. One of them even pushes his towards Destorm. 

"Go ahead," they smirk, now sounding like Destorm.  
"Shoot your shot. I know you want to."

And Destorm does. He feels that hatred bubble inside of him. It wasn't his fault that their relationship was so weak. He picks up the gun, seeing red, and cocks it.

But that's when it clicks. This is exactly what Monokuma wants. He wants him to give into his rage. He wants Destorm to show his primal urges in his last moments, to show his self-preservation. That's what this whole killing game is; a test of self-preservation. But Destorm knows that he's lost either way. It's likely that Monokuma's not gonna let him live. 

"Please...." Lauren cries out.  
"I can't hold on much longer."

Now he's made up his mind. If he can't live, at least his death will help someone else live.. And it'll piss that psycho bear off.

"You know what? I play by my own rules," he announces calmly as he gets on top of the bridge and points the gun at his head.

To his satisfaction, the Alexs look shocked.

"This is for Lauren."

_**BANG!** _

Time seems to slow down. Destorm's body falls backwards and off the bridge. His mouth turns upwards into a smile as his soul leaves his body. 

_"Destorm?!"_

He looks to see Gabbie. Or rather her ghost.

"Hey," he smirks. 

Lauren screams as she slips.

"One sec," Gabbie says as she rushes over.

Grabbing Lauren, she brings her safely back over the bridge. 

"C'mon," he smiles as Lauren rushes off to safety.  
"Let's go, Gabs."

The two fade into the afterlife as the others watch the corpse of the Enforcer sink into the Seine.

Watching along with a fuming and infuriated Monokuma......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might put a bonus chapter or two for the helpers, but that might be after the main series.
> 
> Otherwise....onto season 3.


End file.
